Arkham-Wonderland
by CrimsonWords
Summary: I didn't kill anyone! Why are all of you blaming me for their deaths! The man in white killed them! I'm not crazy! I'M NOT INSANE! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! DON'T SEND ME TO ARKHAM!
1. Chapter 1

ARKHAM-WONDERLAND

(An Batman Arkham Asylum Fanfiction)

Chapter 1: Inmate XIII

"Lachrimae Necropolis." called out my teacher, taking attendance. "Here," I raise my hand so he can see where I'm at. Today is one of those gloomy days in Gotham where everybody is in a bad mood. Then again that's everyday. Though, my friends and I try to make everyday a great day.

"Hey Lachri." said my boyfriend sitting next to me, Red Orchid. He asked me,"Have you gotten your parents to sign the form for the Arkham field trip?"

"Red you know my parents. They never sign anything I give them. Hell they're never there half of the time."  
>"I know but you've got to try. I mean, I wouldn't want to go there without you."<p>

Him and I both blush at the same time. Even though we're in a relationship together. We're still shy to show each other our affections. It's kind of cute when I think about it. I smiled and said to him, "Then I'll ask them today, Red. I promise."

When I saw him smiled, it suddenly faded because he was looking past me. I turn my head to look what he was looking at. There was a man dress in all white and wearing a metal hemlet that covered his entired head. It looked like he was wearing a straight jacket except he's not restrained.

"What the hell?!" stand up James Fergson who was right next to the window where that man in white is. "How is he doing that?! We're up the 3rd floor!"

All of a sudden the the man's long white strips rose up and broke through the glass windows. A gust of wind came in so hard that it tossed most of us out of our seats. I hit my head so hard against the floor that I black out. When I came to, I heard no screams, but the room was darker than before because the lights are off. In the distance I saw a dark figure that is shaped of my boyfriend.

"Red?" I said but when my vision became more clear. I realized I was seeing...Red's head being held by the hair of the man in white. I freaked out and scream as I crawled back until I was sitting against the wall. Everyone is dead here, blood is everywhere! The man in white is drench in my classmates blood. Oh my God, am I gonna die?

The Man in White thrown my boyfriend's head to the side as he walked up to me. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted as tears streamed down my eyes.

He grabbed me by the throat and raise me up against the wall. One of his clothing strips wrap itself into a sharp thin point, and raise itself above my forehead. I fought him with everything I could but there was no way to get out of his grip. Next thing I knew, that sharp point drilled itself into the middle of my skull as I blacked out once again.

...

I woke up on a medical bed in what seems to be a hospital. But when I woke up, The person I saw sitting by my side was a man in a suit. I sat up as I said, "How am I alive? I thought he-,"

"Lachrimae Necropolis?" He asked.

"Yes, who are you?"

"...I'm Commisioner Gordon, and I'm sorry to say... You are under arrest for the suspicion of the mass massacre of Gotham High."

"...What?"

Flash backs of my classmates death stirred up, but what got to me the most is remembering...My boyfriend's head... "Oh my God... Red." My stomach churned to the point that I jump off the bed and thrown up in the toilet of a small bathroom. After I was done, the commisioner came in as he said, "I'm going to do everything in my power to prove you innocent, Lachrimae."

I looked up at him from the toilet bowl. Tears were streaming downing my cheeks as I said, "How the hell did this happen? I didn't kill anyone! THE MAN IN WHITE KILLED THEM! HE RIP MY BOYFRIENDS HEAD OFF! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"

Suddenly someone else came in as I heard a male's voice said, "Is Lachrimae Necropolis still here Commisioner?" Another man came in who's a bald headed, wearing round glasses, has a bottom beard, and is wearing a suite. "Ah, Lachrimae, I am your lawyer to help you in your case." He kneeled down on one leg next to me as he gave me this somewhat comforting smile, "Don't worry. We're going to get all this mess straighten out."

Why do I have this feeling... That everything is going to hell from him?

...

"You know it was really fun watching them all die." said this imposter me being shown on a video clip, talking to my defence lawyer. "Hearing them choking and screaming in their own blood was more entertaining than I thought. Especially ripping off my own boyfriends head off. HA HA HA HA HA!"

"...That's not me..." I said, "THAT'S NOT ME! I WOULD NEVER SAY THOSE THINGS I WOULD NEVER KILL MY FRIENDS!" Tears welled up as I shouted to everyone, "I DIDN'T KILL RED ORCHID! I LOVED HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

"Lachrimae Necropolis." said the judge, "I herby sentence you Guilty for the deaths of Gotham High. You are to be sent to Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane."

"...This isn't happening... I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE! I'M NOT CRAZY!"

Two police officers came over to me as they slap the cuffs on my wrists. I looked over my shoulder at Commisioner Gordon. I said, "Commisioner Gordon... I didn't kill them. I didn't kill Red..."

He turn his eyes away from me. That bastard, and my lawyer! He's got something do with this. They both got something to do with this.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I cried out my heart as I got myself away from the police men and took one of their guns from their holster. I ran up towards my lawyer as I pointed the gun at his head. "WHAT IS YOUR GAME?! WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN THAT VIDEO?! WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?!"

He just smiled as he said, "Look if I knew there was a hidden camera in my room I would've gotten rid of it and we've could've won the case. It's not my fault you weren't careful."

"You bastard... Then I have no choice but to put myself out from this misery."

I put the gun to my mouth ready to pull the trigger, but he stand up quick as he shouted, "DON'T!" Even though I was crying my heart out, I smiled a little as I took the gun out and said, "I made you flinch, so you do have a reason..."

I drop the gun and said, "I hope you're all fucking happy. All of you think I kill them only because I was left alive, so who else would you all have to blame?..."

I didn't say more and just let the police take me...To Arkham Asylum.

...

Here I am, dressed in a level red Arkham uniform, numbered as Inmate 13, and being taken to my cell. As we passed the cells down the hall of criminals. They all called out to me saying "welcome to hell kid." They were even cheering for me as if I'm some sort of hero. But others were actually challenging me. Some say I wouldn't last a minute here, or even threaten to kill me because I'm considered as a dangerous murderer.

Well, once I was in my cell. I cried to sleep until the guards had to wake me up to bring me to the cafeteria for lunch. I was too scared of the other inmates, especially the big time known villains. After I got my lunch which look quite horrid, I try to find a seat that's empty. So busy to find an empty table, that I didn't even pay attention to watch where I was going.

I bump into a guy and lost my grip on the lunch tray as it drop to the floor. I look up to see a familiar face that everyone in Gotham should know, his name is Mr. Freeze. "Oh no, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was going!" Geez, look at me now. Apologizing to a villain just so he wouldn't bash my skull.

"Easy, little one." he said as he gave me a kind smile, "I'm not angry, I'm more upset that you drop your only lunch for today."

"...Oh?"

He suddenly ruffled my hair as he said, "Here, take mine. You need it more than I do."

Before I could even say anything all of a sudden some guards came over and pulled him away from me so roughly that he drop his tray. "Causing trouble, Fries?" said one of them, "Then let's take you back to your cell before you really start shit. You there, inmate 13, go get a fucking mop and clean this up. Or else we'll put you in solitary."

"Yes, sir." I said as I quickly went to a janitor nearby and grab a mop and a water bucket to clean up the mess on the floor. While trying to make it decent, I thought about Mr. Freeze and wondering why he was being so nice to me.

After I finished up and put back the cleaning utencils. I continued the search for an empty table but a blonde man came up to me and looked at me curiously. I didn't say anything for the fear of how he's going to react. But he suddenly smiled and said, "You...came back to me."

"...Sorry?"

"Cheshire!"

He all of a sudden hugged me...How should I... react to this?

"I thought I would never see you again!"

I've felt tears dripping upon my head. I gently pulled away as I asked him, "Who are you?"

"Oh it's been so long that you've forgotten me. I don't blame you, you were only a baby last time I saw you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You're my daughter, Chess. Oh today is really frabjous day!"

"I don't understand."

"Don't you see, Cheshire? We look so much alike. Blonde hair, blue eyes, why you even look a little like your mother. You both have the same smile."

"...Who are you...I mean what's your name?"

"Jervis Tetch. Though some call me the Mad Hatter."

"Hey, Necro!" some guy called out from ten paces away from us, "So, you killed all of your classmates at Gotham High huh?"

"...I said it to the Commisioner." I said, "I said it in court, and I'll say it to you. I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!"

"Quit lying and face it already. You're a psycho maniac who enjoys slicing and dicing."

"Enough." said Jervis who stand between me and this criminal, "Leave my daughter alone."

"What?" he said, "She's your brat, Hatter?"

"Brat? Apologize at once!"

"Hey!" called out a guard, "This stops here or else I'll put you all back in your cells!"

"Go ahead." said another man who stands up. His arms and some parts of his face is cut. Wait, I recognize him for sure! That's Victor Zazse! He said, "Just try to put all of us back in our cells. But that's only if you can stop me from killing Necro."

He picked up his plastic tray and broke it into pieces to grab one that has a sharp point.

"Oh God." I said.

"Let's see what you got, Necro."

He rushed at me. The guards came in running to stop him but they're not going to make it in time! Jervis grabbed and pulled me away from Victor's attack. "I'll won't let you take away the one thing I'm living for!"

"...Jervis?"

How can he really be my father? Does this mean...

"Don't stand between me and my PREY!"

Victor came at me again but Jervis pushed me away from harm and took the cut on his right arm. When I heard him cried out in pain, I was reminded of the awful sounds of my classmates dying. The thought of it boiled my blood and drove me into rage.

Without even thinking I ran at Victor, and all of sudden I brought my hand upwards that cut across his torso! I looked at my bloody covered hand that has these black claws. "What the hell?" I said. Victor drop the sharp plastic weapon as he place his hands over his large cuts and hissed in pain.

"You fucking bitch. YOU DARE TO CUT ME?!" He shouted in anger.

"Only because you tried to kill me. Even nearly killed this man trying to protect me... I'm not going to let anyone else die because of me. I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU KILL ME SO EASILY!"

Before I knew it I was zapped by a taser gun and so did Victor. I dropped down quick as I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arkham Arcade

I woke up once again on a medical bed. But it's one of those less decent ones, the spring bed ones. I couldn't get up because I'm strap down. Well of course, everyone sees me as a psycho they'll treat me as a psycho. I fucking hate this place already, but hey at least I lasted more than a minute.

"Huh?" I heard a small crunch sound from my right. I looked as I saw the Mad Hatter sitting next to me while eating cookies. "Cheshire! You're awake!" He smiled brightly and with such relief that I'm okay.

"Why do you keep on calling me Cheshire?" I asked.

"That's the name I've given you. Not that sad and depressing name that your adopted parents given you. Lachrimae Necropolis, what a terrible name. You know together it means tears of the city of the dead. You shouldn't have a name that's so dark. I called you Cheshire because of the first time you smiled at me when you were just born."

"Cheshire...Like the cat from Wonderland?"

"Exactly."

"...Well, Jervis-,"

"Please call me dad from now on. I'm so glad to have you back, Chess."

"...Dad, can you please get these straps undone?"

"Oh absolutely."

He put the box of cookies to the side and start unstrapping me from this bed. When I sat up I took a look at my right hand where I thought I had black claws. It was cleaned from the blood though. I looked at Jervis and said, "Did you saw me cut Victor with claws?"

"Of course. Those were your Cheshire claws, Chess."

"Why though?"

I remembered when I thought I died. I touch my forehead where the drill hole should've been. "The man in white did something to me. He done something to my head and I don't know what."

"I would love to grind him to dust for you. Making my baby take the fall of the Gotham High massacre is unforgivable."

I finally realized that I remembered Jervis got hurt by Victor. I asked him, "Hey, is your arm okay? Does it hurt?"

He glance at his arm where is was cut, he's wearing a new shirt though. He said, "It's nothing. I've gone through worse. Want to take a walk around the green house? It's quite lovely and very relaxing. Also we can catch up on things easier there. Follow me."

He helped me get off the bed and we headed over there. I've followed him like Alice following the white rabbit. We were careful to not let any of the staff see us. Sure enough we gotten in the green house. He was right about one thing, this place does look lovely with all its pretty plants.

"It's not Wonderland, but it's close to it." he said as he sat on the bench up ahead and I sat next to him. "Cookie?" he held out the open box of cookies to me and I one as I said, "Thank you."

"So what's your life been without me?"

"...I guess you can say it was pretty sucky but not half bad. My...adopted parents didn't really care much about me, so I don't know why they even adopted me in the first place. But I've at least made one best friend and...my boyfriend, Red. Red Orchid is such a unique and pretty name..."

I stop talking as I began to sob. Just saying my boyfriend's name is is heartbreaking. "Red Orchid was killed in that massacre, wasn't he?" said Jervis.

"Yes... That bastard tore his head off!"

When I was about to wipe my tears away, suddenly Jervis wipe them for me. He said, "Sh sh sh sh, do not cry Chess. I know it hurts. Memories like that always hurts." He hugged me close to him, "Don't worry, I'll make things right for us. I'll take care of you from now on."

Take care of me?... How can he take care of me if he doesn't reform?

"Well look who it is." said a very distinctive male voice. We look to see the man himself, "Joker." I said.

"Ha ha!" he laughed along with that girlfriend of his, Harley Quinn. "Necro right?"

"Why are people calling me Necro?" I asked Jervis.

"Necropolis is your adopted parent's last name." he said, "But Necro is a nick name everyone decided to give you."

"Did you really kill all those children? If so then that means you're the new big shot in Arkham."

"I DIDN'T KILL MY CLASSMATES DAMMIT!" I stand up as I shouted at the Joker.

"Whoa there girly," said Joker, "I'm only saying that I don't like competition. I like to keep my rating going through the roof you know?"

"...What are you trying to say?"

"He means he's going to kill you so Mr. J can be the big shot again." said Harley.

Jervis stand up and went in front of me to block Joker's view. He said, "Leave my daughter alone."

"Now, Hatter. You're not just saying that only because she looks like your Alice from Wonderland?"

"...My Alice died long ago...I'm only living for my daughter, Cheshire. So don't you dare think of her as my Alice!"

"...Dad?" I said and he turn to look at me, "I want to go back to my cell... I don't feel all that...well."

"Of course, Chess." He said, "Let us go."

"Hold on, Hatter." said Joker as he was walking towards us, "Leave the kid here. I just want to see how she can really handle me."

Oh shit, he's not going to let us go. I looked at my hands just hoping those claws would appear again. I need them right about now if I'm going to protect us.

"Dad...I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Chess." said Jervis, "I'll protect you."

"Nice try but," said another male voice, "You're not really the most nimble of us, Jervis."

All of a sudden two spinning disked flew in front of us and created a wall between the Joker and us. "Eddie?!" said Harley.

"Riddler!" growled Joker as he hit the wall with his fist but did now damage.

This man they call Riddler suddenly walked around us. He must've came from the other side of the room. "Shit don't tell me you want to fight me too!" I said as I stand up and step back a little with Jervis.

"No, I rather wait until the Arkham Arcade challenges." he said as he gave me this smirk upon his face.

"Arkham Arcade?" I said.

"No, Dr. Strange can't be serious on putting my own daughter in the Arkham Arcade challenges!"

"I'm guessing you've haven't heard. Cheshire Cat and I are set up to fight tomorrow. My Tech against her cat like powers. I've seen how you've used those claws against Victor Zazse, and I gotta say, you've actually riddled me.

"Now if you don't mind, Joker. Do kindly back off and leave my opponent intact for tomorrow."

"This isn't over, Riddler. You will pay for getting in between me and Necro."

"Leave, or I'll have my tech cut you in half."

"...Hmmph! Come on Harley." He walked away with Harley all pissed off now. Once he was gone Riddler brought down the wall and let his tech out microbes turn into bracelets around his wrists. He looked at me as he said, "You shouldn't be out. Dr. Strange wouldn't like it."

"Who the hell is Dr. Strange?" I said.

"Dr. Hugo Strange, the head doctor of Arkham Asylum." he explained, "He's the one who decided to have the Arkham Arcade program to be launched to every television screen of Gotham. In other words, we're the entertainment, and everyone loves to see a good fight amongst criminals like us."

"...I've never seen it."

"Well of course not. We're the first to get this program going."

"...What?"

"Heh heh." he face palmed himself, "I see she's doesn't inherit your intelligence, Hatter. Then again you barely can keep up with my riddles."

"HEY!" I got his attention back to me, "For your information Riddler, there will be no fight. I'll won't get sucked into Strange's twisted plans!"

"Heh heh, I think it's a little to late for that, Cheshire. In case if you haven't notice, your defense lawyer wasn't a lawyer at all. It was yours truly, Hugo Strange."

My mind snap back to the memory of my case. That lawyer...Was Hugo Strange?...No... How could he?

"Oh, it looks like I touch nerve there, didn't I?" he said.

"...He..."

My body temperature is starting to heat up. My feelings are getting so mixed up and confused that I'm actually getting sick. "Chess? Are you alright?" asked Jervis.

"...Did you know...Jervis?" I asked.

"Yes."

"...Why didn't you tell me?"

I clenched my fists tightly so I can try to control my body to stop shaking.

"Chess I didn't want to upset you more than you are now. You need to keep your mind at peace."

Riddler chuckled at what he said as he said, "Please, no one is at peace in Arkham Asylum, and by the looks of it, Cheshire is right at home."

"YOU BASTARD!" I cried out as I ran straight at him.

I lashed at him with my black claws but he quickly dodged my attacks. "You're going to have to a lot more than flailing around your claws at me." He hit me in the stomach with his knee. It hurt so much that I actually fell to the ground on my back. Shit...Defeated so easily by a knee to the stomach. I'm going to lose that fight with him tomorrow for sure.

"Giving up already? Tch, well of course that's what I expecte-."

I didn't realized my own body jump back up on my feet and slice his shirt open! "Oh shit!" he back up but I was way to quick that I sweep his legs off the ground. This time he was on his back as I'm the one who's pinning him down with my foot on his chest.

"...This isn't me." I said. I'm not in control of my body. It's like if it just acted on its own only because it knew I was in danger. "How is this possible?"

Riddler looked at me with a curious look. He then smiled as he said, "So there is something special about you. I was starting to get a little disappointed there for a second. So is this how you killed your classmates? All because you couldn't control yourself?"

He crossed the fucking line. Tears overflowed as I remembered the screams of my classmates, and...Red... "I didn't kill them." I whimpered. I just finally gave in as I drop to my knees and covered my eyes with my arm. "I didn't kill them. WHY CAN'T ANYONE BELIEVE ME ALREADY?! I DIDN'T KILL THEM! I DIDN'T KILL THEM!"

"...I'm sorry." said Riddler all of a sudden. I uncovered my eyes as I looked at him. He was looking as me with sympathy, "I thought all that crying was an act... But now I see."

"...You...Believe me?"

Before he could say anything all of a sudden these guards came in. But these kind of guards look different. Next thing I knew I got a tranquilizer dart to the arm. I cried out a little in pain and I tried taking it out, but I past out. This going to sleep by force thing is happening too often for me, and I'm getting pissed off about it.

...

I woke up clamp down on a metal table. I heard someone just above me. I tried tilting my head up, and I see the Riddler clamp down on another metal table. "Dammit." he said, "I hate it when they do that."

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Cheshire?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Well if I'm talking that means I'm okay."

"Tch, whatever dude."

Him and I both chuckled lightly. I said, "Well... What now genius?"

"What do you mean what now?"

"I mean do you know how to get out of these things? I've heard that you're quite the Houdini."

"Heh heh, I'm glad you know me a little bit of my skills, but sadly I cannot get us out of these...yet."

"Then how bout you start trying? I don't like being tied down."

"Who does?"

"Bondage freaks I suppose."

"Oh, true true."

Suddenly we heard someone come into the room. "So, Lachrimae." said that familiar voice, "How are you liking it here?" Hugo Strange slide into my view with that smug smile of his, "In Arkham Asylum?"

"You fucking bastard! The only person I'm really going to kill is you!"

"Tough words from someone who's tied down."

"Then why don't you get me out of this and I'll show you how tough I'm really am you fucking prick!"

"You know," He walked to the side to one of those machines as he place his hand on a turning knob. "You're going to learn real quick how to show respect to your elders." When he turned it all of a sudden electric volts hit my entire body. I was in so much pain that I can barely even scream!

"Stop it!" shouted Riddler, "If you cause her further damage she'll won't compete for our fight tomorrow!"

"...How right you are, Nygma."

Hugo turn the knob back as the pain finally ceased. I was able to breath in deep breaths, I'm just glad Riddler did something to make him stop. Hugo came over to me and grab my chin in a tight grip as he turn my face to look at him. He said, "Be grateful that you're quite valuble to my Arkham Arcade. But disrepect me again, then I'll have no choice but cut that pretty little tongue of yours. Now, say yes sir."

I didn't want to. But I know when to back down, "...Yes sir." I said weakly. He let go of my chin and went away.

Once we heard him leave Riddler asked me, "Now it's my turn to ask, are you ok?"

"...I'll never be okay."

...

I was sitting in a small white tiled room. The staff of Arkham made me wear this tight black skin outfit. I'm not even wearing shoes just these black foot wear that reveal my toes and heals. I'm wearing black shorts and a half tank top that has the symbol of Arkham over my heart. I'm also wearing black fingerless gloves that is attach to a strip line that go above my elbows and just stops there. I feel so uncomfortable in this, I don't like showing this much skin.

Suddenly I was startled when the front wall of the room started to open. I stand up so I can be prepared for what happens next. When it just revealed an entrance to another room, I step through and find myself, what seems to be a battle arena. On the other side I see Riddler in his original questioned mark suit stepping in here as well. Oh no, I didn't really think they were actually being for about this fight.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" shouted a male voice through the speakers, "WELCOME TO OUR FIRST ARKHAM ARCADE CHALLENGE! HERE ARE YOUR CHALLENGERS, THE SENIOR ARKHAM INMATE, THE RIDDLER, VS, OUR NEW ROOKIE, CHESHIRE CAT!

"HERE ARE THE RULES. LAST ONE STILL STANDING WINS! CHALLENGE BEGIN!"

Riddler and I looked at each other. Riddler shrugs his shoulders and just reveal his tech bracelets.

"Riddler, no." I said as I shook my head, "I don't want to fight you!"

"Sorry, Chess. But they're not just going to let this end because we refuse to fight. I'll make things quick." His bracelets flown off of his wrists as they just spin around like flying disks.

"...Fine." I said. I looked at my hands as I tried to bring out my claws, but they're not appearing, "Dammit come on!"

"What's wrong?"

"They're not coming out." I said, "...I think I need to get angry for them to appear. Like the Incredible Hulk."

"Damn I've haven't read that comic in a while. Well let's see if I can help."

He wave his hand and all of a sudden one of his flying disks came straight at me! Oh shit! I didn't think he was going to do that! Then again I've should've seen that coming.

Suddenly my body took a mind of its own and dodge it. My hand grabbed it and my body jump and spin on me to send the flying disk back at Riddler. Riddler raised his hand to halt it just in time. I looked at my hands to see my claws growing. "Why is this happening to me?" I said, mostly to myself.

"Heh heh heh, about time this fight gotten started."

This time he send both of his flying disks at me, and they were coming in fast! When I tried to dodge them it was no use. They turned themselves into spikes and pierce right through my right arm and left thigh. I cried out in pain, but I screamed when they gotten themselves out. They aimed for me again, but my adreniline kicked in and took up the pace to dodge them.

I ran straight at Riddler, but one of his spikes flew in to protect him. I was glad enough that I Matrix dodge the fearsome spike from going through my forehead...Wait...My forehead! I remember the Man-In-White drilling into the center of my forehead. Don't tell me...

I looked at Riddler as I said, "Don't tell me... That you're the Man-In-White?"

He looked at me in confusion as he said, "Are you color blind? Do I dress white to you?"

"...Okay, so you're not him. But I'm willing to go through you to get to him."

"Tch, go through me, rookie? You can try."

... (Jervis's Narrative)

I was sitting down on a chair but my hands are handcuffed behind my back. Can't move around my legs much because they're tied to the front legs of the chair. In front of me is a T.V Screen showing me the fight between my daughter and Riddler. I'm not liking the results at all what my daughter is being put through.

"She sure is not most nimble amongst the rest of the Arkham inmates." said Hugo Strange who just came in and sat down next to me, "She's a lot like you but I know she's not as smart as you."

"The one thing I know she has, is imagination. That's all she needs to win this fight."

He just chuckled as he said, "Come on, if Riddler can slap her around this easily. She has no chance of winning."

"I believe in her."

"Yeah about that. You need to stay away from my test subject. The last thing I need is her staying soft. I need to make her tough until she's as strong as a diamond rock."

"Chess won't let herself be so easily controlled. As I recall you can't even keep me in control."

He glared at me as he said, "True. You're the type of person that loves to have control over others. I'm the same but I use different methods."

"OH NO FOLKS! LOOKS LIKE CHESHIRE CAT CAN'T GET BACK UP!"

"Ah! Chess!"

I turn back to the screen to see her laying down on the floor bleeding out from all these cuts on her body.

... (Cheshire's Narrative)

I can't go on. I'm out of breath, I'm scared, and I'm in terrible pain. Riddler stand over me, looking down upon me with such disappointment. "To think you actually brought my hopes up, Cheshire. Well I'll make sure I'll never do that again, I've should've know that I, The Riddler, am better than you." Riddler turn his back on me and walked away.

...He is...I'm so sorry...Red..."Get up!" I heard Red's voice calling out to me, "You can't give up yet. You need to live, for the both of us. Remember your promise?"

"...I'll never give up...As long I have imagination." I said as I smiled a little.

"Huh?" said Riddler when I grabbed his ankle, "What the? How are you even still moving?!"

I grab onto his jacket to help me get back up. He shrug me off and I staggered but I forced myself to not fall. "I'm not giving up." I said, "NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

The look of Riddler's face was so surprising at me. "My classmates, my best friend, my Red. I need to find the Man-In-White who killed them so I can avenge their deaths. UNTIL THEN I'M NOT LOSING TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

All of a sudden I've felt a pair of large fangs growing out from my gums, My vision was different, I've felt cat like ears on my head, and a sharp tail appearing.

"No way." said Riddler, "What exactly are you?"

"I'm everywhere and nowhere, I am the Cheshire Cat, you piece of shit!"

I transported in front of him and punched him right in the forehead. "Heh, well look at that. I've been Riddled." Was the last he said as he drop to the ground.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THE WINNER IS CHESHIRE CAT! GIVE IT UP FOR HER LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

I drop on my knees next to the Riddler and the staff came in with two gurneys. I looked at Riddler who looked at me. He smiled as he said, "Hey, good job, Cheshire. I'm sure Jervis is proud of you."

I smiled back as I said, "Thanks Riddler...Oh man my body hurts all over. I laid down on my back, "Did you have to fight so vigorously, Riddler?"

"It's just to spice things up for our viewers. I like the attention you know."

"So I see."

We both just laughed. Man what a fight. I lift my hand to touch my cat ears but I realized they were gone. I'm back to my normal self. Why am I changing my appearance so suddenly now? Is it because of what the Man-In-White did to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Penalty Game

I was put in a cell but it's a little bigger and has more color to it. My cuts are all bandaged up and I'm not in pain as much as I was before. Man, I wonder how the hell can Batman put up with this everyday? It's gotta be tiresome at one point or another. Then again I bet he's been doing crime fighting for quite a while now, I bet it's just second nature to him.

Suddenly the T.V screen on the wall turned on to a program called Arkham Arcade's Penalty Game. "TIME FOR THE PENALTY GAME! TODAY WE'RE GOING TO PUNISH OUR ONE AND ONLY THE RIDDLER!"

The screen change to show the Riddler standing in the middle of the Arkham Arcade battle room. They then showed a slot machine being brought over to him. "THIS IS HOW IT'S PLAYED LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ALL HE NEEDS TO DO IS PULL THAT LEVER AND IT CHOOSES THE PUNISHMENT FOR HIM!"

The images in the slot began to spin. Riddler waited for a bit then finally pulled down the lever. The images finally lined up and reveal the punishment. "OH! THE 100 LASHES FROM THE WHIP! OH HE'S NOT GOING TO BE LAYING ON HIS BACK FOR A WHILE FOLKS!"

Two guards came up to him and took off his hat, jacket, and shirt. They weren't nice about it stripping him until his back is bare. Then a metal pole risen up as they chained his wrists facing it so his back his exposed.

"Oh God." I said as I started to feel my stomach churning, "Riddler, no."

Another guard came into view that's holding a whip. Once he unravel it I was reminded of the strips of the Man-In-White. How they unravel themselves to shed the blood of my classmates. Now it's going to be the same thing with Riddler.

"Ready, freak?" said the guard.

"Just get it over with." said Riddler.

The moment the guard gave him the first lash it made a long cut on his back. I only heard Riddler groan in pain which means he's gonna try to not scream so much. "No, this is enough!"

I got up and started running to the battle room. While I rush my way over there, my catlike appearances began to show. I'm going to protect Riddler until they stop. I'm not going to follow their ridiculous rules!

I burst through the doors as I see the guard has already given Riddler his 5th lash. "ENOUGH!" I shouted and ran past every guard that tried to stop me. I stop the 6th lash by grabbing the whip and yanked it out of his hand.

"Get her away from him!" shouted a guard.

"TRY AND I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"That's enough." said that voice of Hugo through the speakers, "Let them be. Shut the cameras and clear out of the room."

The guards were hesitant but they obeyed his orders. "Riddler?"

"The keys to my chains are over there on the table." he said but he was trying to whimper so much.

I grab the keys quickly and unlock the chains from his wrists. I grabbed his shirt, jacket, and hat then I help him get up. "I'm taking you to the infirmary." I said.

"No, they'll only give me a sedative. Take me back to your room, I'll guide you to aid these lashes."

"Okay."

It was a little difficult but I got him into my room. It's not easy trying to support some of their weight to get them walking. "Lay me down on my stomach." he said. I helped him lay down on his stomach on the bed. "Okay in my jacket's right pocket there's a first aid kit. It's a silver and green cube with a plus sign on it."

I took it out as I asked him, "How on earth does this little thing have what you need?"

"It's science that's too difficult for you to understand, and also I'm not up to explain how it works. Now please press the plus button."

I place it on the table and press the button on it. Right away it extended and open itself up to reveal all these aid items. "Wow, this thing is like the TARDIS except it's and Aid Kit."

"Hey, grab a clean towel and wet it in warm water."

"Kay."

I did as I'm told to do and came over to him with the warm wet towel. I get the picture that I'm suppose to clean his bleeding whip cuts, so I got on it. He hissed and shivered from the first touch of the wet towel. Right now he's trying to be tough but I know that he's in a lot of pain. I'm trying not to cry because I know that because of me that he had to be put through the penalty game. Dammit, all this blood, I think I'm feeling ill by just the sight of it.

"So," said Riddler, "You like Doctor Who?"

"Huh? Oh, the TARDIS thing yeah. I've been a fan of it for who knows how long. I remember that me and Red use to watch it all the time on Saturdays..." I stop dabbing his cuts for a moment when I just realized I've mentioned Red.

I got back to cleaning Riddler's wounds when he said, "This Red must be very close to you."

"...Well, he was my boyfriend. He was there for me more than my own parents. Well besides my best friend, Kira." If I remember... Her body was torn in half.

"I'm sorry." he said, "I shouldn't have you talking about it so soon."

"It's alright. I was bound to talk about them one way another... So, you don't have to answer it's just right now I'm curious. What made you become a villain?"

He was quiet for a moment but he did answer, "Well I guess you can say my parents and everyone else around me made me what I am today. You know you and I aren't so different. I had a best friend... and someone I love too."

... (6 Years Ago- Riddler's Narrative)

I was getting my stuff together as I was just about ready to leave the forensics lab. Just when I put on my coat, all of a sudden Kristen Kringle came in. I remember our last meeting so I tried to hurry up and leave. Until Kristen rushed up to me and said, "Edward?"

"Yes, Ms. Kringle?" I said without making eye contact with her.

"First off, I want to say I'm sorry about yelling at you."

"...For?"

"For rearranging my files. Det. Gordon explained your reason for doing so."

I couldn't believe Jim actually told her about my feelings for her. When I made eye contact with her I was beginning to blush. "Ahem, well I'm sorry about... having those feelings, and...(Sigh), I can't believe he told you." I face palm myself out of embarrassment.

"Don't be, I was actually wondering, if you would like to walk me home tonight?"

I remove my hand from my eyes to look at her in surprise. Did I really hear her correctly? Am I day dreaming again? "You... want me to take you home?" I asked.

She smiled, showing her pearly white teeth as she chuckled lightly. "Yes, to get to know more of each other on the way, also I rather not walk alone at this time of night. Remember that killer, Executioner, is still out there."

"Oh, right of course. Ms. Kringle, I'll be honored to walk you home."

We walked out of GCPD together, funny how once we were out she wrap her arm around mine. It felt...too new for me, but I gladly accepted it. "So Edward, how long have you worked at GCPD?"

"Oh, not very long actually. I've been working for the forensics unit for ten months."

"Wow, almost a year."

"Yes, almost. So why did you decide to work there, Ms. Kringle?"

"I've always been fascinated about the law. Working as a file clerk is my way of putting my foot in the door I suppose.

"Right, um, New Years is just around the bend. Are you doing anything to celebrate?"

"I'm not one to celebrate the holidays. For one I've never had a reason or anyone to celebrate it with. It's pretty boring when you're by yourself on the holidays."

"If so, maybe you would like to spend at my place for New Years. I don't really have anyone to celebrate it with either."

"I'm shocked, Ms. Kringle. Usually a young lady like you barely even gets alone quality time."

"What are you trying to say?"

Oh boy, did I cross that line again? Think fast Edward. "Uh, um... That you're, well-,"

"Heh heh, cute."

All of a sudden she stands on the tip of her toes and kiss my cheek. That's when I've blushed so red that I was beginning to feel my cheeks burn. Man did it get hot out here? And it's snowing for Heaven's sake!

"Come on, Edward." she said, "We're almost at my place."

"Oh...Heh heh, right."

I loosen up my tie with one hand so I can breath easily. Wow...my first kiss...on the cheek.

Before I could even realize what was going on. Something hard hit me in the back of the head and my lights went out.

...

I woke up laying down on my stomach. When I tried to get up I was having some problems. My wrists are in cuffs behind my back and my legs are tied together. The only thing I could do was turn on my side and shifted my body to sit up. It's dark in here, and it reeks of blood so badly that I'm starting to get a little sick.

"About time you get a girl into your life, Eddie." said a man in the dark. Wait...I know that voice.

The lights suddenly came on which hurt my eyes that I had to blink a couple of times to get my vision focused. "To think that I was beginning to worry that you weren't normal at all."

Before me I see the man I hated my entire life and forever more. My own father, Alastair Nashton. "Where's Kristen?!" I said, "What have you done with her?!"

"Heh heh, look at you. Haven't gotten to know the girl more than a day and you're already worried about her. I remember that I was like that once, with your mother of course."

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I shouted at him. I've never done that before but I need to know that Kristen is okay.

"Tch, the one problem you really have, questions. Well that, and disrespecting your own father. Fine, if your so desperate to see her that much, but brace yourself and try not to throw up like the others."

He suddenly reach over the table behind him and grab something...Oh... My... God... My eyes went wide and my jaw drop in utter horror.

"I've already put the rest of her in bags but I've saved the best for you, son." He held up the head of Kristen... Why?... Why would he?... "Here you go." he toss her head to me and it landed on my lap. I screamed and got it off by shifting my legs.

"KRISTEN! YOU BASTARD!" tears streamed down my cheeks as I yelled at him, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU?!"

He chuckled as he said, "Why I'm doing exactly what I was born to do. Taking out the lesser beings of Gotham. The moment I see a stupid shitty human being, I execute them."

...No way...but how could I not know this? He wasn't like this in my past years. He was only so violent to me because he always think I'm lying about my great intellect. I finally said, "You're the Executioner?"

"Bingo, kiddo."

"...You're insane... You've finally fucking snapped."

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

He kneeled down in front of me as he grab my chin, but I pulled myself away from his horrible touch. "Don't touch me!" He grab a fistful of my hair and yanked it back so roughly that I hissed at the pain.

"You should respect your father greatly, Eddie. Or else I'll cut your head off like I did with your mother."

I looked at him with shock. He actually killed my mother? He really has fucking lost it!

"Why am I alive then?" I said, "You hated me anyway so why not finish me off?"

"Oh, Eddie. I need someone to carry on my work. You fit the perfect description as the next Executioner."

"No, I don't want this! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO WITH YOU!"

"You don't have a choice. It's in your very DNA to become the next Executioner."

"Fuck you!"

I spat in his right eye. He wasn't too happy with my action as he wiped off the spit. He sighed as he said, "You were always an ungrateful brat. Since you love games so much. I think we should play a penalty game."

He suddenly undo my neck tie. "What are you-, no stop!" He used it to gag me. After that he grab a knife and cut off my jacket. He force me to lay down on my stomach and grab something off the wall. When he brought it to my view I recognized it immediately. "How long has it been since you've been punished by this whip stick?"

I was hoping to never be hit by it again after I moved out. "Not too long, at least about 2 years." he said, "Have the scars on your back healed up nicely?"

I began to struggle and squirm so I can try to stop this from happening. This isn't happening! This is not happening! "Let's see, disrespecting me with words then spitting at me. I'd say that deserves 100 lashes."

Oh shit, if I can't even handle one I'm definitely not going to handle a hundred! "Well then better get this over with." Once he raised it he brought the first one down hard on my back. Since this shirt is thin, that whip stick can actually cut through the fabric and get to the skin. The second one made me scream a little louder, but of course the gag muffles my cries a little.

When I expected the third to finally come down, all of a sudden a gunshot ranged out, and my father's chest bled. He turned around then got a kill shot to the head. After he drop down dead, I saw Gordon and Bullock came in.

"Ed!" said Gordon as he rushed over to my side, "We're going to get you out of here."

"Holy shit is that Kristen's head?"

Once he got the gag off me I said, "That's Alastair Nashton, The Executioner, you've shot."

"How do you know that?" said Bullock.

"Because he was my father."

... (Present) (Cheshire's Narrative)

I was actually pretty shocked and surprised for what he's gone through. He told me his story about the Executioner and It's really horrific to know that your father was a mass killer. "So getting lashes is no stranger to you." I said.

"But they're not friendly either." he said, "Are they all cleaned up?"

"Yeah."

"Okay there's a small bottle of ointment in one of the slots." he said, "Use it to rub gently on my cuts."

I put the wet towel to the side and grab the ointment to use it on his cuts. While I was doing that he asked me, "Why did you stop them? I'm not exactly a good guy you know."

"Doesn't mean you deserve it. I think you've had enough of that in a life time."

He chuckled, "You're like your father. Naïve."

"Good to know. Man I wonder where they put Jervis? Think he's okay?"

"That man is always okay. But sometimes I question his sanity myself. He walks about and starts saying things like if he's really in Wonderland. Then he hums that weird tune I've never heard before."

"You sure find him weird huh?"

"Weirder than anyone else here... Wait scratch that, I think that ventriloquist who calls his puppet, Scarface, is even weirder. You always find him not in control of himself."

"I'll make that a mental note to not bump into him."

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Yeah just about. There we go." I've finished putting the ointment on his cuts, "Now what?"

"Get the bandages and gauges then start wrapping me up."

"Kay."

He sat up carefully so he can let me finish off taking care of his cuts. While I was bandaging him he said, "Hey, uh. Sorry I got a little carried away in are match. You must be not use to pain."

"No, I'm not." I said, "I actually thought you were going to kill me at first."

"What made you get back up?"

"Heh, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"...Cheshire, we're in a Asylum."

"...Fine, if you must know... I heard Red's voice, telling me to get back up. He's always tell me that ever since we've met. If he even see's a second that I'm giving up, he tells me to get back up. Tch, funny how that even in death. I hear him telling me to not give in.

"You must think it's silly."

"Um, no of course not. It's good that you had someone supporting you."

"...Yeah."

Oh if only Red was still alive. I bet things would've turned out differently.

"Oh, by the way. How long were you able to change form? You know, your Cheshire Cat form."

"Never. Yesterday was the first time ever. I've never even knew I had this power until now. Which is weird. To think this power would've been natural for me in the beginning right?"

"To think, yeah. So you never killed the students, which leads to another question who actually killed them. Did the Man-In-White done anything to you that you remember?"

"I remember that he used some part of his clothing to drill into my forehead. But there's no injury."

"Part of his clothing?"

"It's kind of hard to explain. He wears a straight jacket except his arms are free, and he's got this metal helmet that covers his entire head."

"Hmm, doesn't sound like anyone I would know. Finished."

He looked at the bandages as he said, "Not bad, rookie. Tell you what. In return for patching me up, I'll try to get any information on this Man-In-White. Besides I'm breaking out today anyway, I can stop by around the sight of the massacre and ask around what they really saw."

"Really? You would do that?!"

I stand up in excitement. "Well of course. I don't like being in debt for long." He smiled at me.

"Oh thank you so much! I-...Oh man, I'm trying not to cry."

Come on Cheshire don't cry in front of a villain. He laughed as he said, "No worries, Chess. I would cry too if I were in your position."

"Aww man that did it." tears finally came out, "But still, thank you, Edward."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mr. Freeze

Riddler had already took off to break out of the asylum. After being bored so much in my room I decided to head out and explore. But just when I left my room I was startled by Mr. Freeze who happened to be walking down this hallway. "Oh my gosh you scared me!" I said as I patted my chest to calm my racing heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He smiled at me.

"Oh hey, sorry that those guys took you back to your cell because of me."

"It's alright. Stuff like that always happens around here. Are you hungry?"

"Are you kidding? I've been starving ever since I got here."

"Come with me then, they have a wonderful food court that's just been finished for us Arcade Gladiators."

"Really? Wow."

I followed him where it leads to a big room where the food court is. There were other people here, such as Poison Ivy and Harley. There were others but I don't recognize some. In the food court there was Greek, Chinese, pizza, and other foods that are too many to list. I choose some Chinese food and Mr. Freeze got some steak. I was practically wolfing down my food.

"You poor child. These fools need to know how to take care of a neophyte like you. Didn't they gave you any other clothes beside what your wearing?"

I just realized I was still wearing my combat uniform. The one that shows some skin and I'm not even wearing shoes. I told Mr. Freeze, "No, they haven't even gave me back my other uniform. You know my level red uniform."

"After this I'm taking you to the Clothes Section."

"Mr. Freeze?" I began to asked, "Why are you being so nice to me? Most of the villains here want a piece of me."

"I know you didn't kill your own peers. Everyone else is just too stupid to see that because they want power."

"I really don't get this villain world. I mean they're powerful enough already because everyone knows their name... But Mr. Freeze, why did you became a villain? You don't have to answer though if you don't want to, I'm just curious."

He chuckled as he ruffled my hair, "You know if my daughter were alive, I'd imagine she would be like you."

... (8 years ago Mr. Freeze's Narrative)

"Victor!" shouted Nora who surprised me by giving me a big hug. I was busy working in the cryogenics lab working on a rare experiment of mine, but I guess that can wait.

"Nora, what are doing here?" I said but I was so happy to see her. She help up a yellow envelope in front of me and I knew straight away what it was, "You got the results?"

"Mmm-hmm. Open it."

I took it in my hands and open it as I see the results what our child is going to be. "...It's a girl." I was so happy I thought I was going to cry.

Nora nodded as she said, "We're going to have a girl, Victor. Oh let's go celebrate!"

"Absolutely, just let me clock out real quick and get my things."

...

I was putting up my lab coat in my locker and grab my suitcase and jacket from it before I locked it up. Just when I was heading to the computer to clock out I was suddenly stopped by Dr. Boyle, a use to be partner of mine of GothCorp. "Excuse me, Dr. Boyle, I was just clocking out."

"You can't keep on doing this research without me, Dr. Fries. We started this together we should be finishing it together."

"You were planning to go to phase three of human experimentation. That's something I'm not going to allow. Now if you please stand aside, I would like to clock out and join my wife."

I pass by him and clock myself out. Just when I was heading out he said, "You're making a mistake, Dr. Fries. Don't let this research go to waste."

"Goodbye, Dr. Boyle."

I finally took off so I can join my wife.

...

Just when I got down to the first floor so I can meet up with Nora. I see that she wasn't here at all. I asked the secretary, "Excuse me, Ms. Lynda. Have you seen my wife, Nora?"

"No sir, I've only seen her came in and went up to see you."

"... Thank you, Ms. Lynda."

"You're welcome, Dr. Fries."

I quickly went back into the elevator to go back to the cryogenics lab. I've found her being held against her will by Dr. Boyle. He had a syringe right at her neck. "Nora, are you okay?!" I said, a bit panicked but I'm trying to keep my cool for Nora.

All she could do was nod. "Let her go Boyle!" I demanded.

"This research is all I have, Victor!" shouted Boyle, "I'm not going to let you stand in my way, even if it means I have to kill you!"

"Fine whatever, the research is yours! Just let my wife go! Please let her go!"  
>"...No, I've already gone too far... You know, the last stage of Huntington's Chorea, is quite deadly."<p>

"NO!" He inserted the disease into her neck and pushed her to the ground. Next thing that happened she was twitching violently. "NORA!" I held her in my arms trying to make her stop but it's no use.

"You don't have a choice, Victor." he said, "Put her in the cryogenic sleep, and she'll live."

"YOU MONSTER!" I put Nora down as I tackled him and punched his face numerous times. I didn't want to stop, and nothing was going to stop me to bash his skull in. Until he open a tube I didn't realize he took out, and it shot out cold ice that covered my entire body. I got off him as I was feeling ill and drop to my knees.

Boyle began to laugh wickedly as he got up and said, "Cryo Merge. A little gizmo that makes the cold merge with your cells. You can say that I've turned you into a cold blooded human being."

I forced myself to get up and grabbed him by the neck, "What do you think you're doing? You can't kill me even if you wanted to. Besides, I'm your only hope to save Nora now, and it doesn't look like she has much time."

I saw her being still all of a sudden. Her eyes were wide and almost lifeless, until I saw her tears that gave me relief. "No your not her only hope. She has me, and I'm never giving up on her, so you can just die."

"What? VICTOR NO!"

I snap his neck and let it drop to the ground. I quickly picked up Nora and put her in one of the Cryostasis Capsules. Once I activated it I was able to stop the disease from completing it's deadly task. All I could do now was cry of the lost... of our child.

... (Present, Cheshire's Narrative)

I didn't know what to say. The more I get to know about these villains, the more I see how wronged they were. Riddler being beaten by a killer who's his father and killed the one he loved, and now Mr. Freeze being turned the way he is now, and his wife almost killed but the child didn't survive. "Where is your wife now?" I asked him.

"They have her here somewhere." he said, "They just won't let me see her. Are you done?"

"Uh, yeah yeah. I'm finished."

"Come on then, let's get you some real clothes."

"Okay."

He lead me to the Clothes Section where there are plenty to choose from. Mr. Freeze told me to browse through them as he waited outside. I think I'm going to come to like Mr. Freeze, he's more nicer to me and makes sense as we talk to each other. But I do wonder where on earth did Jervis go. Believe it or not I'm really beginning to worry about him, and I hope to God that the Riddler made it out of here.

... (Mr. Freeze's Narrative)

I made a call to Dr. Strange while I'm out of Cheshire's sight. Once he picked up he said, "Report."

"Cheshire Cat and I have officially became friends. She doesn't suspect that I'm keeping an eye on her."

"Good, stay with her at all times, and make sure to keep Riddler away. I don't like how those two are reacting to each other."

"Yes sir, but do not forget your promise."

"I never break a promise. You'll see her soon enough once you've done your job."

"Of course."

I hanged up the phone and waited for Cheshire to be done.

... (Cheshire's Narrative)

I picked through some of the outfits I put together. I'm only getting one outfit though for now. I got a black and purple stripe shirt, a black jacket, blue skinny jeans, and black converse. "There we go," I said to myself, "This should do great for me."

I got dress in one of the dressing rooms and came out feeling much comfortable. "That's better." I said as I was holding my combat clothes in one arm. I head out where I see Mr. Freeze still waiting for me. He smiled at me as he said, "It suits you, Cheshire."

"Well thank you Mr. Freeze. If you don't mind I'm just going to put these back in my room."

"Not at all. Afterwards want to go to the-,"

Out of nowhere a gust of strong wind blasted through the hall which made us fall to the floor! "What the hell?!" I said as I got up after the strong wind past. I turn around to see what was the cause of it, until I saw why. The Man-In-White is standing up ahead between these very walls.

Anger washed over me like a crashing wave. My claws, teeth, and tail were out to show that I'm ready to attack. "You bastard." I clenched both of my fist until they were bleeding. Tears overflowed in my eyes as they clouded my vision a bit, but my focus is right on the Man-In-White. "You killed all of my classmates. You torn my best friend in half and you rip Red's head off. Now you're going to take away my new friends too."

It just smiled as it chuckled very wickedly. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!"

I ran at him fast and he sent his sharp strips of his restraints at me. My claws rip them to shreds, and I was able to finally make four cuts across his torso. His restraints reacted so quickly they wrap themselves around my arms to bind them down.

"Dammit! Why?! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Oh Cheshire Cat why do you defy?" He suddenly began to sing, "Don't you know your place is at the Queen's side? Your actions bring death to your friends and love ones too. Don't defy me I'm your friend till the end. Sent by the King to do his bid. Naughty Cheshire will be punish, until you are rectify of your sins. Do not be afraid, the White Rabbit, will bring you back into madness."

"What the hell are you even singing about?! IS THIS A GAME TO YOU?!" With unknown strength I broke through the straps and attack him, but next thing I knew, I was back handed and sent rolling on the ground. My body jump back up and punched him so hard in the face that he was sent flying across the hall and crashed into the ground. "I got you now you asshole!"

I ran at him quickly to really tear at him, but he grab my head and bang it against the floor so hard that I past out. Dammit, seriously this is really getting annoying!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Lazara (Riddler's Narrative)

I'm at Gotham High where the massacre took place. I didn't went inside because I had a good view where that large hole of the classroom is. It's like if someone just exploded the place, and let the bomb done it's work. The only difference is between a bomb and someone breaking in. The broken pieces of the wall fell in not out, if it was a bomb there would be pieces of the wall down here too.

I turn around to face the building that's across the school. I quickly went in and up to the 3rd floor where there are rows of cubical offices. Some of these people must've saw what happen, so I went to desks that are against the windows. I knock on one of the cubical walls to get this one man's attention. He turned around as he looked at me curiously and asked, "Yes can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering. If you could tell me what exactly happened over there at Gotham High?"

"Oh, some psychotic girl killed all of her classmates."

"Sorry let me rephrase my question. What exactly did you see on that day of the massacre?"

"...I wasn't here on that day."

"Liar. I'm not in the mood to deal with liars. Either you tell me what happen or I'm forced to do drastic measures."

"What are you a cop? If so let me see your badge."

I took out my fake badge but it'll look real to him. He gave it back to me but now his facial expressions turned quite scared. "Now are you going to tell me?"

"... Let's take this outside."

"Fine by me."

I followed him out and went to the side in an alley where we're not seen and out of ears reach. He said, "Look, I've been paid not to say anything. it's the same with everyone else who've seen it. We've fooled the police that we saw a girl doing the killing, but now I see the police isn't as stupid as I thought."

"No you're right, they are stupid. But go on, tell me what really happen."

"We saw a man dressed up in white restraints like a straight jacket, and he has this metal helmet that covers his entire head. We don't know how it was possible but he flew up to the 3rd floor of that school and killed everyone with his restraints."

"...That's all?"

"Yes. I know it's kind of hard to believe, but if the police heard it from more than one person. That girl would've been found not guilty."

"Yeah you all should've but you were bought and you're all cowards. Thanks for the info."

I turned and walked away. Now let's see what her foster parents have to say for themselves.

... (Cheshire's Narrative)

I woke up on my bed, but I wasn't alone in the room. I saw a brunette long haired woman who was looking around my room. I sat up as I said, "Excuse me, who are you?"

She was startled that I was up, but she smiled and said, "I'm Nora, Nora Fries. You're Cheshire am I correct?"

"Uh, yeah. What are you doing here in my room?"

"I'm sorry," she said but shyly, "I saw some men brought you back here and it looked like you were hurt. I came in to aid you since no one else would."

"Oh, thank you. Wait a second, did you say that you're Nora Fries?"

"Yes."

"What?! No way, you're Mr. Freeze's wife then! If you're walking about then that means your cured and-... Wait does Mr. Freeze even know you're alive?"

"He believes it but we've been out of contact for years. You've talked to my husband?"

"Yeah I was with him not too long ago when-," I just remembered that I had a fight with the Man-In-White. "Oh God...Mr. Freeze..." He knocked me out. I don't even know if Mr. Freeze was alive or not.

I began to cry as I turn my face away from Nora, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Fries. I...I couldn't protect him. The Man-In-White, he-,"

All of a sudden Nora hugged me. She was rubbing my back in circles and petting my hair. I've... Never felt this kind of affection before... I mean I remember the times when Red would hug or cuddle up to me, but this is a different kind of affection. It's motherly like, the kind that I've never gotten from my foster mother.

"I'm sure Victor is okay." she gently said, "He's not so easily beaten."

"...If only I was strong enough though.. I've could've finally killed the Man-In-White."

"Shhh, lay down baby."

"What?"

"Lay down."

Suddenly I was gently laid down on the bed with her as she just continued to pet me. "You've never had a real mother's love didn't you?"

"...No,"

"...You're the only youngling here that I can look after for. If you don't mind."

"...No, I don't."

Suddenly she began to sing softly to me, "So they say lord for everything a reason. For every ending a new beginning. And so they say baby for everything a reason. And so they say baby for everything a reason. And those who loved before will be brought back together. Those who loved who loved before will be brought back together. And so they say baby for everything a reason. And so they say baby you will be brought back to me."

I didn't realize until now, while she caresses me and sings so gently like a true mother. I slowly fell back to sleep.

(For Everything A Reason by Carina Round)

... (Mr. Freeze's Narrative)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I shouted at Dr. Strange, "You told me to keep watch on Cheshire, not get killed in the process! Who the hell was that man?!"

"Relax, Mr. Freeze," he said, "It's quite hard to maintain a psychopath when they're bored. Especially when the chip goes a little haywire in his brain."

"What exactly did you do with Cheshire?"

"Don't tell me you're actually worried for the girl."

"You've done great harm to this fragile child. She can't even walk around on her own without facing one dangerous criminal."

"Oh? Like you?"

"I don't harm children."

"No of course not. It's against your so called good nature.

"Today she'll be fighting against Lazara. I'm sure you are familiar with the name, am I correct?"

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"I am, and I don't want you to miss it. Guards!"

Two guards came in as Dr. Strange ordered, "Take him to his room and lock him in." They grab my arms but I shrug them off and said, "I'm perfectly capable walking without assistance."

I turn around to head out and let them escort me to my room, but of course I have other plans than be locked up in my room.

... (Riddler's Narrative)

I knock on the door of Cheshire's foster parents. It was the father who opened the door as he asked me, "Yes can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Det. Wynn." I showed my badge to him, "I'm here to ask some questions about your ward."

"Of course, come in." Once he let me in he called down his wife who was just in the other room. Already one look at them and I immediately dislike them. Something about them is just too off.

"June, this is Det. Wynn. He would like to ask questions about Lachrimae."

"Hello Det. Wynn."

"Hello Mrs. Necropolis."

"Please sit down."

"Thank you."

I sat down on one of their sofa chairs and they sat on the couch. "So what would you like to know, Det. Wynn?" said Mr. Necropolis.

"Well first I want to know if you two had any good relationships as the guardians of Lachrimae. I assume you both taken care of her since birth, am I correct?"

"You're not wrong." said Mrs. Lachrimae, "When she grew older she turned out to be very strange. Always dabbling about with horror movies, reading about real murder cases. She always lock herself in her room all day. The only she ever came out was going to school and making herself something to eat from the kitchen."

I don't blame her. I wouldn't even be hanging around with these impudent fools. I then asked him, "Did you even at least try to have a decent daughter and parent relationship?"

"We barely could, since we're working most of the day." said Mr. Necropolis.

"Ah, I see. Which could only mean you never saw any signs that she might've been having murderous intent upon her classmates.

"Did she ever had friends from the school?"

"We've only seen her friend Kira mostly visiting here, but she'll be spending time with her boyfriend, Red Orchid." said Mrs. Necropolis.

"And even she killed them both with no reason." said Mr. Necropolis, almost laughing about it which irked me.

"You almost make it sound like it's a joke that Lachrimae slaughtered her classmates."

"Of course it isn't a joke. They found her guilty and I believe it as much as anyone."

"Hmm, may I take a look at her room?"

"By all means."

Mr. Necropolis showed me her room as I observed every detail of it. Her walls and ceiling are covered in posters of movies, games, T.V shows, bands, and even drawings. Her entire bed set is in the style of Doctor Who. I see she even painted her closet door as the TARDIS, her bathroom door is painted as the 221 Baker Street. She has shelves full of different kinds of books, Journals, and magazines. The magazines though were mostly Entertainment and AP, aka Alternative Press.

I took one journal out and read the first page, it's not even a diary it's just pages of fictional stories, horror stories I may add. Some are science-fictional though, some of them aren't too bad but I see they need to worked on a little. Just some fixing here and there, I can help her with that.

The other bookshelf is nothing but movies and television series. Most of them are my favorites. Sherlock Holmes both television and movies. Wow she even has the Russian version of Sherlock Holmes. Whoa whoa whoa, Buffy The Vampire Slayer? She likes that? She never struck me as the type of girl who would like this kind of series. Then again I've never seen it myself. A teenage girl killing vampires and dealing with her own problems never really caught my attention.

I finally went into her bathroom to see what it looks like. I nearly wanted to laugh because she even has a TARDIS shower curtain, a TARDIS tooth brush holder, and the rug. "She's not a killer at all. These fools have no idea who she is."

I took out my cell phone and called the Penguin. Once he answered he said, "Riddler? What you want this time, old friend?"

"Can you send in a few men on 7203 Crystal Street? I need a few helping hands to move some stuff."

... (Cheshire's Narrative)

I woke up laying down on the cold floor all of sudden. Wait a second, I remember this place. I'm back in the waiting room, and the Arcade Arena is just outside! I'm even back in my combat uniform! "Nora?!" I called out her name but I realized that she can't hear me. Oh God who am I going to face up against this time?

Suddenly the wall in front of me lifted up to let me out into the battle arena. The person on the opposite side of me was Nora who looks awfully scared.

"Cheshire! Are you alright?!" she called out.

"Yeah I'm fine! Please don't tell this is what I think it is!"

"...I'm so sorry."

The familiar voice of the man spoke through the speakers, "WELCOME BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN TO THE ARKHAM ARCADE! IN THIS CHALLENGE WE HAVE A NEW ADDITION TO THE ARHAM FAMILY! GIVE THE LADY A HAND, LAZARA!"

I looked at Nora who is called, Lazara. No, there's no way she's my opponent!

"YOU KNOW THE RULES. LAST ARKHAM INMATE STANDING, WINS!"

"I'm not going to fight you Nora!" I said.

"That's fine with me."

All of a sudden flames ignite in her hands and she thrown fire balls at me! "What the-," My body took over as it got into it's Cheshire Cat form and dodge it. I was too shock that Nora had no problem attacking me.

She laughed out loud as she said, "Look at your face! The face of feeling betrayed! Did I hurt your feelings?! HA HA HA HA!"

"...Why? I..."

"Wake up kid! You're in Arkham Asylum! THIS IS WHERE THEY PUT THE CRIMINALS!"

She launch her flames at me so fast that I didn't have enough time to dodge. I was hit in the back and in the side of my stomach! I was in so much pain that I drop to my knees.

"That's right! Be on your knees! BEG FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"YOU BITCH!"

I got up and ran at her fast as I rip through her right hip. Tears were in my eyes, but I'm not going down because I got my feelings hurt. Just when I was about to claw at her again I stopped by the sound of Mr. Freeze's voice, "CHESHIRE STOP!" He came in here through Nora's side of the Arena, "That's my wife you're hurting!"

"Freeze." I said but barely audible.

"Victor!" shouted Nora who's already faking to look innocent, "She's a monster! She's trying to kill me!"

Freeze stand in between us. I don't know what to say, I don't even know what to do! Mr. Freeze said, "I can't let you hurt my wife, Cheshire. She's all I have left now."

"..." Fuck what the hell am I suppose to do now?!

Suddenly I saw Nora smiling wickedly as she ignite a flame in her hand. She raise it so aim and Mr. Freeze. "MR. FREEZE LOOK OUT!"

"Is this really who you want to be, Nora?" said Mr. Freeze and all of a sudden, Nora froze in her place and her smile dropped, "You can control your ability. You can be normal like anyone else. Look at me, Nora. I can't go back to the way I was before."

"...You idiot. If you're going to talk nonsense then I should kill you too!"

She attacked him with that flame of hers but I pushed him away in time so the flame can hit me instead. It got me right in the chest as the force sent me on my back. Dammit this hurt so much! I don't think I can get back up from this.

"What? Did you literally sacrifice yourself for a criminal? Tell me this, has he ever bump into you and all of a sudden he was nice to you?"

I remembered, he was so happy and friendly to me when I drop my tray. He even gave me his food...Does that mean... He used me?

"His main goal is to use you to get to me. Rule number one kid, never stick out your neck for anyone."

"So what."

"Huh?"

I forced myself to get up. Anger was crashing into my brain like a hammer. It was overpowering me so much that the pain from the burns has ceased. As I looked at her I said, "So what if he used me. I would too for someone I love and cared for. You're the only light he's got left in this damn hell hole! WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE TO SHOOT HIM DOWN?!"

She was surprised by my outrage, but she looked more shocked at something else. "Your wounds. Why are they healing?!"

"I'm sorry for the lost of your daughter. It must hurt so bad to have her die within you. But you got someone to share that pain. I DON'T! I ALONE HAVE TO CARRY THE PAIN FOR THE LOST OF RED! AT LEAST YOU GOT SOMEONE WHO WOULD GO THROUGH HELL AND BACK FOR YOU!"

Before I could let her react I head-butted her hard that she actually knocked out. I gave her a pretty bad nose bleed though.

"NO WAY!" shouted the man through the speakers, "LAZARA DEFEATED BY A HEADBUTT! LOOKS OUR WINNER TODAY IS CHESHIRE CAT ONCE AGAIN!"

I looked at Mr. Freeze who looked me. "You have a black tattoo line over your right eye." he said. I thought of it strange, I wonder what does that mean?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Penguin

This time, there were guards that escorted me to my room and lock me in. But it looked different, it looked more like my old room. "Who did this?" I said mostly to myself but I heard a response from a familiar voice.

"I did of course." said Riddler as he came out of the bathroom with someone else who looks familiar, "But with a little help from my friend. Chess, this is Penguin. Either call him that or between Oswald and Mr. Cobblepot."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Cheshire." He shook my hand. Wow, I'm shaking hands with the Penguin. I'm just meeting every famous villain after another.

I said, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Cobblepot."

"Please call me Oswald. So how do you like your new room?"

"It's spectacular, I can't believe you guys actually did this.

"Wait a minute though, can once of you get my door open? I need to stop the Penalty Game from happening to Nora."

"Nora?" said Riddler.

"Mr. Freeze's wife. I've just defeated her in our Arkham Arcade challenge today."

The two looked at each other then suddenly Penguin took out his phone. A moment of silence then he said, "Matt, hi. It's the Penguin... I need you to switch up the slots for the Penalty Game today. Just set it to nothing damaging... Alright, thank you."

He hung up as he smiled at me, "There you go. All taken care of."

My T.V turned on as it showed Nora standing in the middle of the Arena. "TIME FOR THE ARKHAM PENALTY GAME!" shouted the man announcing it, "WE'RE GOING TO PUNISH OUR NEWCOMER, LAZARA! LET'S SEE WHAT THE SLOT MACHINE HAS IN STORE FOR HER TODAY FOLKS!"

The slot machine was brought up to her. The machine began to spin the choices, but Nora was hesitant to pull down the lever. Like she was afraid to get the painful choice, but she faced her fear and pulled down the lever. The choices lined up and they all said hair. "WHAT?! HOW IS THAT ONE OF PUNISHMENT CHOICES?!"

Nora laughed with such great relief. I looked at Penguin and smiled as I said, "Thank you Oswald. Thank you so much."

"No problem, Cheshire. We've all seen tortured people such as us villains, but I believe it's time to say enough."

"She's not out of the woods yet." said Riddler, "Let's just hope they'll won't rip her hair from the roots."

"Oh stop it Riddler." Oswald hit his shoulder, "Lighten up for the poor girl."

"Oh yeah, guess what I've found out." said Riddler as he sat on my bed and I sat with him. Penguin pulled up a chair to hear Riddler what has to say. Riddler began to share what he'd gathered, "Apparently other people have seen the Man-In-White but they were paid to keep quiet. Even your parents were paid as well, but they seemed more than happy to get rid of you. Now as for that video they shown in your court case, it was manipulated by someone who knows the tricks of film editing. Obviously but everyone else is just too stupid and ignorant to even see that your case was set up on purpose. To think that Batman or even the great Jim Gordon would've noticed that you were wronged."

"Excuse my friend, he likes to address himself as the smartest person in the entire world."

"No problem, I've gotten use to it since our fight." I said, "Wait a minute though, isn't Jim Gordon a part of this too?"

Oswald suddenly laughed but lightly and kind, He said, "Pardon me, Cheshire, for finding it humorous. But Jim has always been on the good side of the law. He never once made a crooked deal with anyone, nor will he ever."

"Tch, if he did I'd say he's being mind controlled by the Mad Hatter." said Riddler.

"Jervis!" I just remembered, "We got to find him! I don't know what Hugo has done with him!"

"Whoa there, calm down Chess." said Riddler, "Jervis will turn up soon. He's always lurking around Arkham."

"Yeah but... (Sigh) it's already been a day I've haven't seen him. The first day I came here he was so determined to not leave my side."

"Are you a close friend to Jervis Tetch?" asked Oswald.

"Well, not exactly. He claims that he's my real father though."

Oswald looked at me more like observing my features. "There is a striking resemblance. Besides the blonde hair, you have his blue eyes. But your facial features and your body curves must've came from your mother's side."

"And smile,"

"Sorry?"

"Jervis said that I have my mother's smile."

"You know through all the years I've known him." said Riddler, "I've never seen him with a woman who actually wanted to be with him."

I thought about it then I asked, "What about before? You know like before he became the Mad Hatter?"

"That's an interesting theory." said Oswald.

"It's possible," said Riddler, "let me take a tiny blood sample from you."

"You're going to check who are my actual parents?"

"Yup. In the mean time, how about you two bond in friendship or something."

Without even noticing him he prick my finger and took the blood sample. "Ow!" I hit his shoulder, even though he place his hand over the painful spot he was laughing.

"Well it's really lovely to finally meet you, Cheshire." said Oswald, "But I have work to attend to, hopefully if I have extra time I'll come and visit you again."

"Thanks, really guys thank you for making my room in my comfortable environment."

"No problem Cheshire. See you around." Oswald was the first to leave.

"I'll be back with the results," said Riddler, "Hang tight." Once he left I went to the bathroom to take a shower, and saw that they even put my Doctor Who bathroom set in here. I couldn't help myself but laugh as I said, "I wonder what made them do such a nice thing for me?"

... (Riddler's Narrative)

"Sooooo," said Oswald sounding playful as we walked down the hallway together, "You like her don't you?"

"What? No, she's 17. I'm-,"

"25, just 8 years apart. Which explains why you need my help to move her things to here. You're lucky I'm a good friend. Usually I charged with that kind of hassle."

"Yes yes, I know, and I'm grateful for your help. Thank you."

"Can you say that again? I want to record it this time."

"Oh hush."

"Come on, it's barely I hear you say thank you. This girl is special to you, I can tell."

"Oh please she probably doesn't even think of me that way. I rather be her friend than something else.

"Anyway, I believe your exit is just down this hallway." I pointed at the hallway down to the right.

"Of course. And as always, I shall return. See you later, Edward."

Oswald walked down the hallway to take his leave. I headed back to my room so I can analyze Cheshire's DNA.

... (Penguin's Narrative)

On my way out through the secret exit. I saw Nora came out of her room. She's bald but she still looks so beautiful, Mr. Freeze is very lucky to have her. One look at me and she said, "You haven't a little blonde girl by any chance?"

"Cheshire?"

"Oh yes, that's the name. I would like to pay her a visit."

The tone in her voice tells me it's not going to be a nice visit. I said, "I wouldn't do any harm to her if I were you. She's the one who wanted your punishment not so harsh."

She looked at me up and down as she said, "Penguin is it?"

"Correct, Mrs. Fries. So tell me, how on earth did he cured you?"

"He didn't. The Lazarus Pit did. Only reason why I'm here is because of my husband."

"What do you mean?"

She chuckled as she said, "We're freaks, Penguin. Which means that we're the entertainment for Gotham. Well for them, and for the Dollmaker."

"Dollmaker?"

Wait that name sounds familiar, "Want answers?" she said, "Ask Hugo Strange about it."

"Now that's something I cannot simply do. Good day to you, Mrs. Fries."

I took my leave of this place. The Dollmaker wants these villains for a reason, and I don't think it's entertainment... I wonder what's Jim Gordon up to?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Arkham Cemetery (Cheshire's Narrative)

The next day I was happy where I was, in my room. Where no other villain can reach me except the ones I made friends with. I was dressed in my black sleeveless collar shirt with my black sleeveless hoodied jacket, I wore dark blue skinny jeans, and my favorite black boots. I feel right at home here, but of course home to me is just to spend time in my room until I'm hungry, and more of all to jam out.

I pick up my bass guitar and turn on my stereo to put in a CD. I set it to a track I wanted to play and plug in my bass. Picked up my guitar pick and started the song. This is one of my favorites from a Japanese band called SID, and this song is called Enamel. I plucked my bass as I dance to the song too. I don't know why, but this song is so awesome that I feel like my soul resonates with it's rocking sound.

I remember the first time I heard it, I was watching that Black Butler Book of Circus Season Three, with my best friend Kira. Her and I were always big anime fans. If she were still alive she would've been thrilled to see me as a half human and half cat. She would think that I was Inuyasha but the alternative. I wonder if she'll still be my friend though even I'm convicted to Arkham Asylum.

I remember the times we've used to jam together. All three of us, Red, Kira, and I. It was just the three of us against the world we were. We all took the time to learn how to play this song. Kira would play the drums, and Red on the electric guitar. Red was the one who sang most of the song, until they let me sing the melody part. Which is coming up right now.

"mou nanimo kamo zenbu wasuresasete ageru kara sa  
>azatoi kisu wa iranai<br>fukushuu (fukujuu) wa yes, my lord!"

I didn't notice that when I sang that part I had tears flowing down my cheeks. The memory of Red and Kira must've gotten to me pretty hard. But like in the lyrics I've just sang, "You will forget about everything thanks to me. Vengeance doesn't require us to wounds or bruises, yes my lord." I don't think there will be a time I'll forget about them. I'll keep immortal in my memories, and hope to God that I'll carry out my vengeance.

"Nice vocals." said Riddler who was leaning against my door.

"When did you came in?" I said.

"Not too long ago. How long have you been playing bass?"

"As long as I could remember."

I turn off my stereo and put away my bass. "I'm guessing you have the results?" I asked him.

"Correct."

He handed me a beige folder with papers in it. He asked me, "I lived for an long time but in memory I last forever, what am I?"

I opened the folder and saw the face of a black haired woman with green eyes. it's almost like looking at a mirror. I answered to Riddler's riddle, "A dead love one." I read who she was and how she died. Before I could even say anything, Riddler was the one who done the explanation in such a proud way.

"Her name is Letha Arkham. Born in 1971, died on 1998. The year you were born. She was only 27 years old when she had you. She was also a psychiatrist here, working for Arkham Asylum. Looked like you were destined to come back here."

"How did she died?" I asked.

"In the reports they say she died at birth they never revealed a picture of her dead body. But guess what I've found."

"What?"

"No, I'm actually serious. Guess what I've found."

I thought about it until it clicked, "You've found her grave."

"Bingo, I've found here tombstone because it's recorded that she's buried here. We can go see it if you like."

"Yes. Take me to it."

"Follow me then."

I put the folder in my drawer and then I followed him into the hallway. "We're going to take the secret passage to the outside. By that I mean the sewers, hope you aren't squeamish about it."

"Well I've never been down to the sewers so I don't know until we get down there."

"Right, I had to get use to it for a while. Being a villain has its down sides."

"I bet."

We went down stairs to a room filled with pips, where we've found a hatch down to the sewers. We both opened it and he let me go down first. Surprisingly, there's boards when I step down. But I had to be steady so I wouldn't fall into the dark waters of the sewers. "Man it stinks," I commented. Riddler put the hatch back in its place and climb down as he said, "Well that's the sewers for ya. Stick close. I don't want Killer Croc thinking of you as a snack."

"Wait what?"

All of a sudden a huge humanoid crocodile burst out of the water in front of us! I yelped in a fright and jump into Riddler's arms. We look like Shaggy and Scooby when they get a jump scare. Riddler of course couldn't help himself but laugh out loud.

"Riddler," said the infamous Killer Croc, "Escaping Arkham again?"

"Not this time, Waylon. Oh let me introduce you to my friend the scardy cat."

"HOW DID YOU NOT GET JUMPSCARED?! HE JUST POPPED OUT OF NOWHERE!"

"Calm down, Chess. I'm going to put you down now." He did but gently as I unwrap myself from him, "Waylon Jones, this is Cheshire Cat, also known as Lachrimae Necropolis, but that name has been trashed."

Killer Croc looked down upon me with his crocodile eyes. He somewhat smiled and said, "So, I hear that you're a freak like the rest of us. You can shape shift into a cat right?"

"Well half anyway but not fully." I said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Anyway," said Riddler, "Now that we're done with introductions. We need to get outside to Arkham's cemetery. Her mother's grave is here."

"Then by all means. Go on and head up." he said and then he slip back into the water.

"Even though Killer Croc is ordered to keep inmates inside. He like us, we don't follow orders. Come on then."

We continued walking. I asked him, "Was he born like that?"

"Believe it or not he was. His story isn't really much of a tragic but you can understand easily why he's a villain. Everybody kept on looking at him as a monster. Even his own aunt abused the shit of him until he just snapped and kill her."

"... Sounds tragic enough.

"Why are these floor boards here?"

"So Killer Croc can detect the vibrations from a human being who enters his domain. When you come down here, you're entering his home, and he for sure doesn't like strangers."

"In other words it's a good thing I'm with you."

"Correct Scardy Cat."

"Oh hush before I smack ya."

He just laughed as we head on down the sewers until we've found another hatch to exit through. He climbed up first so he can open it, I then climb up after him as he help me up. Next I knew we were right in front of the Arkham Cemetery. "Here we are." said Riddler, "Let's go visit your mother."

It was pretty misty out here. Daylight isn't even piercing through these grey clouds above. I made sure to follow Riddler right next to him. but when I heard some birds flying about, I was startled and grab Riddler's arm. He chuckled lightly as he said, "Everything is fine. Nothing will harm us here. Not even guards lurk around these parts."

"Yeah but remember I was just scared by Killer Croc. My adrenaline is still kicking in."

"Heh heh, would you like me to hold your hand?"

"If you don't mind."

He looked a little surprise by my answer, but he held out his hand for me and I took it. I'm not one to be scared so easily, but I need to remember that his place is an entirely new world for me. I need someone to guide me through it and Riddler and Jervis are my perfect candidates.

As Riddler guide me to my mother's grave. We've stopped at a tombstone that read her name and the dates. But it felt off, There was a shovel leaning against it and the ground looked disturbed. Riddler said as he noticed it too, "That wasn't there before."

I let go of his hand as I said, "But then why would someone reburied it?" Just when I was about to grab the shovel, Riddler stopped me and said, "Let me." He rolled up his sleeves as he used his bracelets to turn into scoops, and they began to dig up the grave twice as fast than one human could. In about three minutes the grave was finally dug up to reveal my mother's coffin.

His tech open it and all that was there was a note. I picked it up being careful not fall or trip. Riddler helped me back up and we open the letter to read what it said, "Oh Cheshire Cat why do you defy? Don't you know your place is at the Queen's side? Your actions bring death to your friends and love ones too. Don't defy me I'm your friend till the end. Sent by the King to do his bid. Naughty Cheshire will be punish, until you are rectify of your sins. Do not be afraid, the White Rabbit, will bring you back into madness."

"These are lyrics!" I said, "The Man-In-White, he came here and sang these words!"

"The Man-In-White was here? When?"

"Yester-,"

All of a sudden we've saw someone jump right on top of my mother's headstone. It's someone that you can say, speak of the devil. The Man-In-White is here just staring at us through its mask. "Did you do this you monster?" I said but he didn't respond, "ANSWER ME!"

I transformed to attack him. I tackle him down and dug my claws into his shoulders. He only laughed though and use his restraints to lift me off him. Riddler's tech cut the restraints to set me free as he said, "I got your back!"

I smiled, feeling more better that there's two against one now. The Man-In-White jump back up on his feet and took a swing at me, I blocked it just in time and cut his arm. He used his restraints to stab me through my shoulders and legs. Riddler cut them off and send them to attack him. The Man-In-White protected himself with his straps and take hold of Riddler's tech and crush them.

The Man-In-White then use his straps to attack my friend. I reacted fast enough to tear the straps into ribbons, but the payment was to get cuts all over my arms. When I thought I was going to drop Riddler held me up. He said, "This is gonna hurt but I have to pull these straps out." Oh yeah, the ones he cut off are still left in me. Once he pulled them out one by one, I couldn't contain a scream. Shit that hurt! But at least I'm more aware now, I'm pumped full of adrenaline, and my wounds are healing within seconds.

"Why?!" I shouted, "What have you done to my mother's corpse?!"

Again, no response. All he did was jump to the misty sky and didn't come back down.

... (Det. Gordon's Narrative)

I just don't understand it. Why would this teenage girl just kill her classmates? We've heard her motive in the video, but somehow it didn't seem right. I've been thinking about this closed case for days now. That's a habit I get into when I feel that something is not right. So could it be that she's truly innocent?

"Commissioner Gordon." said Det. Bullock, my good friend and old partner, "Guess who's here to see you." He let in the Penguin into my office. A reformed criminal but inside he's still a rotten villain. I said to Bullock, "Close the door."

He did so he can leave us in private. The Penguin said to me with a smile, "You fucked up you know."

"Sorry?"

"Lachrimae's case, or should I say The Cheshire Cat?"

"Is that a name you villains picked out for her?" He looked at me as if I should know what he's talking about. He then finally said, "I'm guessing you've haven't been watching the Arkham Arcade challenges?"

"Arkham Arcade challenges? What the hell are you talking about, Penguin?"

"...So it is true. Come to the Ice Berg Lounge tonight, no later than 8. I want you to understand what you have put Lachrimae through."

He set down a VIP pass on my desk and said, "Seriously though, you turned an innocent girl into a villain, and you are so blind to even see the truth."

He left it at that and took his leave. I wonder what made him so interested in Lachrimae. Is there something more to this than I thought?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Poison Thoughts To Unleash The Beast (Cheshire's Narrative)

Riddler and I were back inside in the food court. Why? Well because we got hungry. We both actually got pizza and Riddler was trying to decipher these written lyrics on the page. "These lyrics seem more to be talking about you, Chess." he said, "To rectify your sins. Well have you done anything that's sinful recently?"

"Not that I know of."

He just chuckled. I don't see what's so funny about it, but I gotta remember that Riddler is easily fascinated by mysteries. I like to call it a way to distract his mind from terrible events. I nearly lost him today, I'm just glad I'm getting better now at protecting my friends. Tch, funny that I actually consider a villain like him as my friend. I wonder if he consider me as one too? Well better to ask than never right?

"Riddler?" I said.

"Yes?" he turn his attention to me.

"I know this may sound corny but..." Man why am I getting nervous? It's not like I'm asking for his hand in marriage, "Can you promise me to always be my friend?"

He looked surprised that I even asked that. He laughed lightly as he said, "I thought we were already friends, Chess. But yes I promise to always be your friend.

"Did you know that you're the first person who ever held my hand?" I shook my head as I asked him, "Not even your parents held your hand?"

"Are you kidding? They don't even want to look at me as much touch me. Of course the only touch I've gotten was a beaten from Alastair.

"Believe it or not you're even the first person who ever protected me. You're a brave kid you know that?"

I couldn't help myself but smile and feel so happy at his words. Until suddenly our time was interrupted by a fist that slammed against our table. Our attention was now on the villain named Poison Ivy. She looked at me as she said, "Pizza? That's all you're going to fill up on? You're going to burn out real quick in our match today."

"Wait huh?"

"Did you actually not know about our Arkham Arcade challenge today? You and me kid, so don't think your cat claws is going to bring you another victory against me.

"And why the hell are you hanging out with this psychopath, Riddler?"

"She's not a psychopath, Ivy." said Riddler with such a cold tone, "Look just leave us alone. You'll have your fight at the Arkham Arcade arena."

Sure enough she left but with the last word, "Better watch your back Cheshire Cat."

"Geez what is up with most of these villains?" I said.

"Well you're still quite famous, Chess." said Riddler, "Everyone is going to be talking about you for days."

"Oh shit man, why am I like fighting day by day now?"

"Well you've won two fights already. Which means that you're our champion of the Arkham Arcade games. Until you lose, that's when a new champion takes your place and fight against other. It's a continuous cycle that's all."

"Yeah but...(Sigh), I don't know. Does there have to be a penalty game though? Maybe sparing can be all good and fun but seeing them get punished all because they lost the fight. My conscience can't handle that kind of stress."

"The Penalty Games are suppose to make us stronger, Chess. Don't get me wrong I know what you're saying. But it's just how things work in Arkham."

"...You know what I think is worse?"

"What?"

"That everyone else in Gotham are the real insane freaks. They love watching us fight. Hell I bet even Batman watches the Arkham Arcade challenges."

... (Det. Gordon's Narrative)

I arrived at the Penguin's lounge twenty minutes earlier. When I showed my VIP pass the two guards took me to a private room where Penguin is. Penguin greeted me with a smile as he said, "Just in time, Commissioner. I don't want you to miss a second of this fight."

His big screen T.V was on a channel that read Arkham Arcade across it. Along with two pictures of the opponents. On the left is Lachrimae, and on the right is Poison Ivy. In this picture though, Lachrimae looks different. She has cat ears, red cat like eyes, and as fangs.

"What have they done to her?" I said.

"You're close but no cigar." he said, "The real question is, what has the Man-In-White done to her?"

"You're saying that this Man-In-White is true?"

"Bingo. Now come and sit down with me. These fights take a little longer than you think."

I was hesitant but then I thought, why else would he invite me here? So I sat down a few inches away from him on the couch. "Hungry? Thirsty?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Well I'm not. Keith, I'll have some wine and pasta."

"Yes sir." the man Keith replied and went out of the room to go get what the Penguin ordered.

What have I done to put Lachrimae in this position?

... (Cheshire's Narrative)

I was in my combat uniform waiting in the room to lift its door open, so I can just get this fight over with. Man I wonder who the hell design this combat uniform of mine. I would like to have shoes to fight in at least. The door finally open as Poison Ivy and I step into the Arkham Arcade Arena.

"Ready to die, Cheshire Cat?!" said Poison Ivy as vines began to grow from her arms.

I got into my transformation as I said back, "Not unless you're willing to lose your life as well."

"WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHALLENGE OF ARKHAM ARCADE! SENIOR POISON IVY AGAINST OUR CHAMPION CHESHIRE CAT! YOU KNOW THE RULES, LAST ONE STANDING WINS! BEGIN!"

Both Poison Ivy and I attack each other. Her vines trip me and I got whipped in the back to keep me down. I quickly move out of the way and jump back onto my feet. Thinking that I could block her whip vine with my arms, she tied them together. I thought fast and tore her vines with my sharp teeth. Which in case, helpful tip, the vines are connected to her nervous system so every time I bring down a vine she feels pain.

I got my arms free and charge at her again, but that was a big mistake on my part. A huge vine came up underneath me, and had other vines bind me against to it. I used my sharp tail to cut me out from these vines, but they suddenly grow thorns and pierced through part of my skin. One of the vines even bind my tail down. I couldn't contain my scream down my throat, dammit this hurt so much!

"Please do struggle." said Poison Ivy, "The more you struggle, the more the thorns will bleed you out."

Shit, what am I suppose to do now?

"Stupid little girl." said my own voice, but it doesn't sound so friendly, only playful with an insidious intent to cause harm. That's when I finally saw myself emerging from my own shadow. Her eyes were completely covered in fiery red. I see the black slitted pupils staring at my very own eyes. Her combat outfit was white though instead of black. Her fanged grin showed all of her teeth, and there's red markings over both her eyes, and there's three each on both cheeks, acting like if they're whiskers. More of all, her hair is completely white, while mine at the moment is black.

She said, "For surely you can get yourself out of an easy situation as this."

"But if I struggle I'll die."

"Tch, what a lame excuse for a feckless neophyte. Get it through your head that you need to kill to survive. You wanna live? Then kill you're opponent."

"...No, I refuse!"

I didn't realized that I've moved until the pain from the thorns cut into me. "OH NO!" Shouted the man through the speakers, "IS OUR CHAMPION GOING TO DIE BY POISON IVY'S THORNS?!"

"I've not going to let some amateur kid let my vessel be drained to death! Either tag me so I can finish off the bitch! Or I'll fucking take over your body by force!"

...What else am I suppose to do? I'm already having doubts that I'll won't win. "Time to die, Cheshire Cat." said Poison Ivy as she grown a vine whip covered with thorns.

"Fine!" I said to this other wicked me, "Switch with me, but please don't kill her." She smiled wide like a Cheshire Cat should. Next thing she said before I blacked out, "Yes my lady."

... (Det. Gordon's Narrative)

"They're not seriously going to let her die are they?!" I said, almost shouting.

"No, they'll won't let this happen." said the Penguin, "She's too valuable to Hugo Strange... Wait, look at that!"

When I turn my attention back to the screen. I saw her extended her tail to cut and chop down the vines. Poison Ivy reverted back from her in fear and pain.

"CHESHIRE CAT IS FREE! THERE MAY BE STILL HOPE FOR OUR CHAMPION FOLKS!"

We heard Lachrimae laugh hysterically all of a sudden. When she lift her head we saw her eyes completely red. "What the hell?" said Penguin, Poison Ivy, and I. In a blink of an eye she quickly rip the vine from Poison Ivy's hand and slash her chest open with her claws. Poison Ivy reacted to use her vines to tie her down.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Poison Ivy, "What the Hell are you?!"

"Your sins, your nightmare, your madness!" shouted Lachrimae, but she still has that wicked grin on her face and it's scaring us all, "I AM THE CHESHIRE CAT OF WONDERLAND!"

Her tail cut the vines quickly to set herself free. "AH HA HA HA HA HA!" Laughing like a mad person, she tore pieces of Poison Ivy's skin little by little, and Poison Ivy can't even escape from her. Lachrimae swept her legs of the ground, and Poison Ivy fell on her back.

"Let's see if I can put a smile of that face!" The minute Lachrimae raised her claws, all of a sudden we saw Jervis run towards her and hugged her tight. Jervis said, "No more Chess! Please come back to me! You're father is here! Please...no more." Jervis was crying for her. Then suddenly, Lachrimae's eyes went back to human, next herself went back to normal.

Lachrimae looked at her hands that were covered in Ivy's blood. She began to cry as she said, "Oh God, what have I done?" She hugged Jervis so tightly to her, like if she never hugged before.

"OUR WINNER IS ONCE AGAIN, CHESHIRE CAT! STAY TUNED LADIES AND GENTLEMEN FOR OUR ARKHAM PENALTY GAME!"

"Arkham Penalty Game?" I asked Penguin.

"Meaning that the loser must be punished." he answered.

"What?! Poison Ivy nearly gotten skinned by Lachrimae! What did you brought me here for? To show me that Lachrimae is a monster?!"

"Det. Gordon, what we've just saw I don't know what the hell that was. But can you see now that Arkham has turned their own level red prisoners, into Gladiators?"

"Yes I see that, and it's sick! Who the hell authorize this program to be seen on television?"

"They didn't."

"...What?"

"Det. Gordon, they're not showing this to the public. They're showing it to other villains to bet on our own kind, or even be convinced to join the Arkham Arcade. But really it's to show whoever is running the asylum, to see how Cheshire is progressing. I've met her yesterday, and believe me she's no killer. What we've just saw was her breaking point. In other words a different personality that took over because she knew she was going to be killed by Poison Ivy.

"And Jervis Tetch, brought her back because he's her biological father. You need to get Cheshire out of that place, because whoever is keeping her there has big plans."

"... What you said before. Who is Hugo Strange?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: This Beloved Curse (Cheshire's Narrative)

I was in shock, my wounds are healed but my hands are covered in Poison Ivy's blood. What have I let that monster done to her? "Chess?" said Jervis snapping me out of my trance. I grabbed him and said, "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I'm sorry Chess, but Dr. Strange wouldn't let me see you. He said that I make you soft. Please don't hate me. I tried to come and see you, honestly I did." He was pleading me with those crystal clear blue eyes. Like an innocent child that did no wrong.

"Chess!" Called down from the hallway, the Riddler. He ran towards us as he said, "Chess, what the hell happen in there?"

"I don't know." I said, "I-,"

"Cheshire," called down a voice that condemned me here, Dr. Strange. He was smiling at us and he's just ten pace away.

"You bastard, you picked a bad time to come and see me!" Just when I was about to attack him he suddenly thrown a leather strap at me. It wrapped itself around my neck as it choked me.

"Dr. Strange stop!" shouted Jervis, "You're hurting my daughter!" Jervis tried to get it off me but all of a sudden Hugo said, "I approve." The collar loosened as it stopped choking me.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" I said but my throat was really sore!

"Come here." he commanded.

All of a sudden my body moved on its body as I walked towards him. I tried to stop myself but my body is not obeying me. Riddler grab my arm to stop me but Hugo said, "Touch her again and I'll order her to kill you, Nygma." Oh God, is this collar what I think it is? It's controlling my nervous system!

Riddler let go of my arm as I continued walking towards him. Once I was standing right in front of Hugo he ordered me, "Stand still." My body did as it was told. I tried to move, I really tried. But this collar has a tight grip on my nervous system. Hugo suddenly caressed my cheek as he said, "Good kitty. As from this day forth, you are officially my pet."

"I'll never be your-,"

"Silence."

My mouth immediately shut itself up. "Pet's don't get to speak. Only serve their masters. From now on you will address me as your Master."

A moment of silence until he ordered me, "Say yes, my Master."

"I ain't taking this shit!" said the wicked me as she appeared, "This vessel does not need two masters!"

She grab my collar and rip it off! Hugo and everyone else was surprised, but what I realized is that no one can see her. No one except me. I took the chance and punch Hugo in the face as he drop to the ground. I gave him another swing but this other self stopped me by grabbing my fist. She said, "No, one isn't enough but it'll have to do. I have other plans for this Strange."

She let go of my fist as she said, "For now just go back to your room and cool off. And take a shower man, you wreak of blood."

She disappeared. I looked at Hugo as I said, "Consider yourself lucky." I left it at that and walked down the hallway with Jervis and Riddler back to my room. I told them, "Give me a minute guys. I need to cool off."

I entered in my room alone so I can take my shower in peace. As I started up the shower and took off my uniform. I realized I still have Ivy's blood on my hands. God she must be really afraid of me now. I looked at myself in the mirror as I said, "Who are you? Why am I seeing you now?"

Her appearance transformed in the mirror as she said, "Call me the real Cheshire Cat, or Enamel if you like."

"What are you?"

"I told you, I'm the real Cheshire Cat, and I've waited for 17 years to be awaken. Thanks to the White Rabbit."

"What?"

"That killer you called the Man-In-White. Well he's really called the White Rabbit. And he's the one who set me free. You want me to help you get through this hell hole? Then you will do everything I say."

Finally the shower was ready. I pulled myself away from the mirror and step into the tub. Once I was fully instead, all of a sudden I fell right through the tub! As I look up I see a blue sky with clouds, and I'm fully dress in some kind of black armor. My body floated upright as I landed softly on a floating black domino with white dots.

up ahead at least about ten paces away from me, I say Enamel wearing armor like mine but it's white. She's standing perfectly balanced on the tip of a jumping jack. She said, "Congrats, you've entered into my home, Wonderland."

I look down below that involves different lands, and there are weird creatures flying around. "If you're going to use my power, you need to build up control over it. Entering into my realm of Wonderland is just the first step. You've heard of Zen Masters, am I correct?"

"Yes from the Forbidden Kingdom movie."

"Okay but this doesn't involve any magical golden staff. All nothing but the mind baby. First step is to stay calm. You're using too much anger to summon up your power, that's why your eyes turn red."

"Okay, how do I stay calm?"

"Well what makes you feel calm?"

I thought about it until I had my answer, "Music. I remember this one song from Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance. They played a song called Someday."

"Okay then." she clap her hands once and suddenly the song came on. It's resonating so calmly throughout this realm. "Once you feel that you're calm. Jump off the domino and start flying. Like so."

She jumped off and suddenly started flying through the air. "How is this even possible?!" I called out to her.

"Really? Did you seriously asked that question? We're in Wonderland stupid!"

"...Oh, of course how silly of me."

I listen to the gentle music of guitar strings, it's light tap of the symbol, and the lady's soothing voice. I close my eyes as I thought of being able to fly. It's like you need to have happy thoughts to fly like in the story of Peter Pan. Except in Wonderland, you need to be calm as the gentle wind. I let myself fall off the large domino and began to take flight into Wonderland's sky.

"Wow, for a girl who asks stupid questions." said Enamel who flown next to me, "You sure can learn fast."

"Gee, thanks." Even though my tone was sarcastic. Tch, I can improve when I want to.

"Now that you're calm, turn into your Cheshire Cat form."

I did and it was at such ease. My hair turn black but I can't tell what color my eyes turned. Enamel looked at me as she said, "Good. Your eyes are blue. That's how being calm should look like. Once you awake, stay in that form through your sleep."

"What? How do I that?"

"It'll come naturally to you. Now wake up before you drown or something."

I suddenly woke up laying down in the tub while the water was kindly sprinkling down upon me. When I took a look at my hands, I see that Poison Ivy's blood isn't on my hands anymore. What was weird though was that I felt my tail wrapped around me. I sat up as I feel my cat ears. My claws aren't out but my nails are painted black.

I carefully stand up and wash myself with soap and hair shampoo. It still feels weird to have these animal parts, that's something I need to get use to. After I was done I stop the water and dry myself off so I can get dress. I was in an loosely large black t-shirt with a wolf howling at the moon on the front, and these green plaid pajama pants.

Thinking I was going to climb into bed. I heard someone knocking on my door. I then heard Jervis's voice calling from the other side, "Chess? Are you decent?"

"...Yeah." I called back as I open my door.

Both Riddler and Jervis were waiting for me. Riddler said, "Um, are you hungry?"

"...Yeah I could eat before I go to bed."

"Why are you in your cat form?" he asked.

"Neh, I need to need to get use to this form. Call it practice. Hold on a second."

I put on my slippers and headed out with them.

...

While we were eating, Riddler couldn't help himself but touch my cat ears. "Fascinating," he said, "Can you purr when I do this?" He suddenly scratch the back of my ears as I couldn't help myself but purr.

"Stop that will you!" I gently put his hand down on the table and held it there, "Just because you're going to be seeing me in my cat form a lot. Doesn't mean you can experiment on what kind of cat things I can do."

He just chuckled as he said, "You're cute when you're trying to be tough."

"Tch, whatever."

I continued to eat my burger with one hand, while the other still held his down. He said, "Are you really going to hold my hand until you're finished eating?"

"Are you going to keep on messing with my ears?"

"... No promises"

"Then there's your answer."

He just chuckled again as he intertwined his fingers with mine. Jervis asked me, "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I said, "I'm more calm than I was before.

"Hey where has Hugo kept you?"

"He had me locked in my room. It took a while to get out to get to you. Reason why is because he doesn't want me near you. He wants you to think you have no one that cares for you. From what I heard, it's Mr. Freeze's job to keep you away from Riddler."

"Why?"

"Same reason."

"You know as a matter of fact." said Riddler, "I've haven't seen him or Nora for a while now. It kind of...well I guess as a villain would say. Curious where they have gone."

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head. "What?" said Riddler noticing my look. I said, "It's alright to say that you're worried about them. Doesn't make you any less human."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"The way how you're trying to be all professional about it. To me, that's cute." I didn't think that what I said would make him blush. I couldn't help giggle this time. Wow he reminds me so much of... Oh God, I'm falling in love with the Riddler aren't I? The way how we're so...Shy to show affection, like Red and I.

I suddenly felt Riddler squeezing my hand a little. But it was a comforting feel. When I look back up at him, he was smiling but very shyly. I smiled back but the same way.

... (Riddler's Narrative)

After Jervis and I made sure that Cheshire made it to her room safely. We walked down the hallway together to my room. I approved that he can bunk in my room for now. Just when we entered into my room he said to me, "You fancy my daughter, don't you." It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"We're just friends, nothing more."

"In my daughter's eyes I can tell she feels the same. One thing I can tell for sure that your eyes cannot lie as well."

I sighed as I said, "What do you want me to do then?"

"Be honest with my daughter. Treat her kindly and always protect her. I fear that I can't protect her for long from Dr. Strange. Please, Edward, can you promise me that, if you really do care for my daughter. You will always protect her."

"...Okay, I promise."

... (Cheshire's Narrative)

I crawled into bed and lay down on my stomach, the position that I'm most comfortable to lay on. Before I went to sleep, I thought about Riddler and Red. How they're so much alike. Before I couldn't protect anybody, I was the one who's mostly being protected. Now it's time for me to step up and protect my new friends, my father, and... Edward Nygma.

I can't treat my power as a curse anymore. I need to treat it as a blessing. Because I need to use it to protect my new reality, my new home. I'm going to train hard and grow stronger than anyone here. Stronger than the White Rabbit.

You better watch your back, White Rabbit. I'm coming to kill you with this power you gave me. This beloved curse.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Bane And The Dollmaker

I was awaken by a loud voice ringing out through the speakers, "LEVEL RED ALERT! BANE IS ON THE LOOSE! ALL PRISONERS STAY YOUR CELLS, AND ALL STAFF STAY IN YOUR ROOMS. UNTIL BANE IS APPREHENDED!"

"Geez, did they had to wake us all up for that? Man!"

I got up and got dress in blue jeans, my black boots, and a red and black striped t-shirt. I walked out of my room but I wasn't alone. I really didn't think Bane would actually be walking around through these halls.

"Oh shit."

"WHERE IS FABRICANTE DE MUNECAS?!"

"...Que?"

"RRRRAAAAAAGGGHH!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

I sprinted down the hallway as Bane chased after me. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! What the hell am I going to do now?! I slided to a stop so I can head down to a different direction. Which was a close call though because I nearly gotten body slammed! Okay think Chess think! What can I do?!

...Oh my gosh I'm heading straight towards the Arkham Arcade Arena. You know, I think I do belong here, because I have one hell of a crazy idea. I got into my cat form and burst through the doors to the Arkham Arcade Arena. I turn myself around and jump over Bane to dodge his charge attack. Believe it or not, he actually hit the wall!

"Ha! So you can be suckered." I said.

"PUTA!"

"I really don't talk spanish much, but I sure know what that means."

"RRRAAAGHH!"

He charged at me again as he took a swing. I jump up high to get away then all of a sudden I took flight. I got up a little high where he can't reach me. As I thought, okay how do I beat this one? If I remember, he's actually powered by that green stuff. I see the tubes so I guess that means I'm going to have to cut them off.

I flown down as I got on his back and use my claws to cut one of them off. He shrug me off so violently that I fell onto the ground. He tried to stop on me but someone drag me out of the way. I looked up to see, Riddler.

"Sup, Riddler." I said.

"Are you out of your mind to take on Bane?!" Was all he said when he helped me get back up.

"Maybe a little. Probably because of how long I've been staying here."

Bane roared again in anger. "So are you going to help me take those tubes off?" I asked him.

"I can't believe you only took out one. Give me a second."

He revealed his new tech bracelets as they flown off from his wrists, and used them to cut off the last two tubes. "It'll slow him down but it's not gonna stop him attacking."

"I don't think I can knock out a guy that big."

"You don't have to, you just need to slow him down."

"Wait why is now my job to take this guy out?!"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T STAY IN YOUR ROOM!"

Right in the corner of my eye I saw Bane coming after us. I pushed Riddler out of the way and jump up to dodge him as he hit the wall again. Maybe if I keep this up he'll knock himself out. Bane got his balance as he charged at me. Suddenly one of Riddler's flying disks hit Bane in the head pretty hard that he was staggering. I dodge him just in time as he trip on himself.

"Thanks Riddler!"

"Don't mention it!"

When I expected Bane to get back up, he didn't, he just past out. "I think you may have hit him a little too hard." I said as I carefully walked over to Bane and saw a little tiny blood pooling from the cut on his head. "Yeah maybe a little."

"Well let's get outta here before he awakes," he said, "I'm sure the security guards can handle this from here."

Once I walked out with him I asked him, "Hey do you know spanish?"

"Yes, why?"

"Bane asked me where is fabricante de munecas. What does that translate to?"

Riddler became silent and he even stopped walking. "Riddler?"

"The Dollmaker." he said, "Why would the Dollmaker be here?"

"Dollmaker?" I said.

"Are you hungry?" he suddenly asked me.

"Always. Hey where's Jervis?"

"I don't know. He was gone when I woke up."

...

Once again, I'm wolfing down on pancakes, eggs, toast, and bacon, like if I've haven't ate in years. "Dang, Chess." said Riddler, "Slow down, I don't want you choking on me."

"Sorry, but I'm just really hungry." I said, "So who's this Dollmaker?"

"Long ago when I was still working for GCPD. There was a criminal we were after called Dollmaker. He had some people working for him to go kidnapped homeless kids off the streets. We've never caught him because Jim Gordon was the one who shot him to save another life. But the one thing that we didn't realize, that the Dollmaker has a family who are just like him. Especially his son who carried on his so called father's great works."

"What did the Dollmaker want kids for?"

"Experimental reasons, but he treated them as toys. The good toys are kept as zombies and to serve the Dollmaker, the bad toys are killed and skinned. I've never got a chance to meet him nor do I planned to. If the Dollmaker is here and he actually got Bane to get all pissed off at him, then there's something else going around here."

A thought came to mind as I asked Riddler, "Do you think he could be the White Rabbit?"

"Who?"

"The White Rabbit, I've been told the that Man-In-White is called the White Rabbit."

"Who told you that?"

"...It's kind of hard to explain. It's a Wonderland thing, that's all I know."

He looked at me curiously for a moment as he said, "Well I've never heard of a villain who calls himself the White Rabbit. If it is the Dollmaker though, then that's one theory why he framed you."

"What theory?"

"The Dollmaker family loves kids, and not in a good way. For all I know, you're probably his latest experiment."

"Aww man! I'm 17 and about to turn 18 at least in a month."

"You're born in March? What day?"

"The 20th, right when spring begins."

"Hmm, makes sense. Wonderland sort of revolves around the spring season.

"So what would you like for your birthday?"

"Oh that's easy, I want the cake from Black Butler. Last year Red made me a TARDIS cake."

"The cake from Black Butler? You're going to have to show that to me."

I looked at him curiously as I said, "You're really going to make me a cake from Black Butler?"

"Well if that's what you want then yes."

"Riddler you are awesome."

He blushed at me for calling him awesome. I can't wait for my birthday now! I wonder how's he going to make it. "Oh if you're making me a cake. You better not cheat by letting someone else make it for you."

He smiled as he said, "Never dreamed of it."

... (Jervis's Narrative)

I woke up laying on a bed that's dressed in red. A hand is running through my hair ever so gently. I turn my eyes upon the lovely lady who's caressing my fair head. She said, "Hello, Hatter."

"Hello, Alice."

She planted a soft kiss upon my lips. I then heard her whispered in my ear as she said, "The Red Queen orders you to awaken the Mad March."

I was confused by this order as I asked her, "Who's going to be assassinated?"

"Jim Gordon."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: False Face The Envious (Cheshire's Narrative)

I was getting ready for my Arkham Arcade match. Riddler was helping me stretch while he was giving me info about False Face. "He's not strong or skilled," he said, "But he can manipulate you. He did it once to me, but he didn't get the best of me."

"What's his real name?" I asked as he help me kept my balance while doing a handstand.

"No one knows, somehow or another he erased himself from the system, even burned his own face so no one would recognize him. He wear a mask to conceal his burned face, but once he takes it off he changes into an entirely different person, even gain their specific power."

"So if he turns into Killer Croc he has his strength?"

"Yup."

"Hmm, good to know."

He gently help me get back on my feet. A guard came in the waiting room and said, "Alright time's up, Riddler."

"Okay okay." he said, then he turn his attention back to me, "Go get him tiger."

"Really? Cat Jokes?"

"Couldn't help it. Good luck."

He took off as the guard close the door. Then the huge door in front of me lifted up so I can enter the Arkham Arcade Arena. False Face came in from the other side. It's true what they said, he's got a weird looking plastic mask over his face. It's kind of scary actually.

"ALRIGHT ARKHAM ARCADE FANS!" Shouted the familiar male voice through the speakers. You know I would really love to know who's actually doing these Arkham Arcade announcements, "ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER SHOW?! I HOPE SO! TODAY WE HAVE OUR MYSTERIOUS SENIOR ARKHAM INMATE, FALSE FACE, VS, OUR CHAMPION CHESHIRE CAT! YOU KNOW THE RULES, LAST ONE STILL STANDING WINS! BEGIN!"

When I got into my transformation, I actually feel quite perked up and happy to be facing this villain. I guess you can say I'm getting over confident that I'm going to win this fight.

"Look at you." he said, "Not even a real villain, and yet you're so eager to fight."

"Aren't you?" I asked.

"I don't really fight much. But people like you, I make an acceptation."

He suddenly shifted in a smaller size like up to my height but a little taller. His hair became red though. Once he took off his mask, my heart dropped along with my jaw. My whole body shook at the look of his face. "No..." I said, "But how can you know what he looks like?"

He smiled wickedly, a smile that does not suit that body. False Face shap shifted into my boyfriend, Red Orchid. "Red?" I said.

"Why did you kill me, Lachrimae? Don't you love me anymore?"

"...You...bastard."

He laughed so darkly as he suddenly shape shifted into Kira. "And I thought we were friends, Lachrimae! Wasn't it I who was always there for you?!"

"Stop it. Shut up."

He finally shape shifted into the White Rabbit, while holding Red's head. Red's head talked though, "You must really hate us to let him do this. The only friends you had in the entire universe, AND YOU LET US DIE!"

I fucking snapped, "I'LL KILL YOU!" I ran straight at him with my claws out. Red's head disappeared but the White Rabbit is still there. His straps pierced all of my limb down against the metal floor.

"Kind of hard to fight against the one man who killed your friends, don't you think?"

"Is it you False Face?! Are you the White Rabbit?!"

"Nope, Hugo gave me the details and ordered me to rile you up. I'm actually known, as the Mad March of Arkham Wonderland."

"What?"

"Assassin, Mad March." he put his hand over his heart and bowed as he said, "At your service, Cheshire Cat."

"Mad March... You're going to die."

I rip the straps with my claws and quickly attack him. He tried using the same trick but I use my tail to cut the straps to ribbons. I grab the metal helmet and slam his head down against the floor. The head transformed back into Red. "Say that again? Did I hear you want to kill your own boyfriend?"

"SHUT UP!"

I was about to claw at his throat but he kicked me hard enough that I staggered back. I didn't even have time to flinch when False Face just appeared right in front of me! He grab me by the throat and lift me up as the air was being cut off. "Come on, show me the real Cheshire Cat. Bare your fangs at me, HELL EVEN ROAR AT ME!"

"OH JUST SHUT UP!"

I punched him in the face as he let go of me. But he disappeared, and I've felt him kicked me hard in the back. "Pathetic." he said, "The real Cheshire Cat would've put up much more of a fight. You're nothing more than a broken toy to the Dollmaker!"

"Yeah and you're a loud mouth."

I tried to claw at him but he kicked me in the stomach. He then jump and spin kicked me hard to the metal ground. I can feel my own blood spilling out from a cut that's right in the side of my forehead. I'm just glad it's not in the middle, or else I would've been blinded. "Know this, Lachrimae," he said, "When you're up against me, you need to be just as fast."

"Actually I'm more faster than he is." said Enamel who helped me get back up, "I know you're angry. But you're going to need to calm down. Really, in order to beat him, you have to be manipulative too. Get him irritated. Get under his skin. His one weakness and greatest sin, is Envy."

All of a sudden I've felt adrenaline being pumped into my body. I've felt something hot going over both of my eyes. The wound in my head started healing, and my body and mind feels so energetic. I looked at False Face with my very own wicked grin. I said, "You are so fucked."

With great speed of light, I slash across his torso as blood spurt out into the air, on me, and on the floor. "You know I've been told you burned your face, so no one would recognize you. Now why do I feel that's complete and utter bullshit?"

He held his wound while looking at me so shocked. He glared menacingly at me while still using Red's face. Red to me always looked happy, it's rare when I see him sad, and when he get's angry it's not as ugly as the face he's pulling now. "Where the fuck did that speed come from?"

"I'll ask the questions, and you provide the answers. Try to keep up won't you?"

"You bitch!"

He attack me fast but I was faster. I blocked his kick and broke his leg. He fell down as he cried out in pain. "Tell me, False Face, did you burned your face only because you hated how you looked? Is it because you change your features that you have to look like someone else in order to get another one's attention? I know you're only wearing Red's face just to get me angry, but you have to admit. Red's face is more good looking than your own."

"SHUT UP!" He healed himself and got up fast to attack me. But I grabbed his fist and spin as I back handed him. I used my tail as I pinned him down onto the metal floor. My tail pierced right through his stomach, so he's bleeding out pretty bad.

"Oh well, what's the point in talking about how fucked up you are. There's no going back now, just like how there's no going back for me. Oh and, I don't think you need your legs anymore. After all, last person standing wins the Arkham Arcade match right?"

I use my tail as I chopped off both his legs. He cried out so loud that I nearly wanted to cover my ears. I said, "Who's pathetic now loser?"

"THE WINNER IS CHESHIRE CAT! OH SHE IS ON A WINNING STREAK, FOLKS! WHO WILL TAKE HER PLACE AS THE NEXT CHAMPION?!"

Just when I turned and was walking away. I suddenly heard False Face laughing. I turn around to see what exactly is he laughing about. Until he said, "I can smell him. Commissioner Jim Gordon."

"What?"

"He's here... To rescue you."

When he turned his eyes to me, I saw how pitch black they were and his eye color turned demonic red. Just by looking at his eyes, I see the true face beneath Red's, and it isn't pleasant. "The Red Queen wants me to assassinate him, and I always carry out her orders."

All of a sudden his legs reattach themselves as he stands back up. He sprouted two tall brown bunny ears and a somewhat long brown bunny tail, but not as long as mine. Enamel appeared next to me as she said, "Shit, he's going into Hysteria."

"Meaning?"

"He's at his last energy because you beaten the crap out of him pretty bad. But once you're in Hysteria, your strength and stamina is off the charts, and you act like a rabid animal. Thing is he's only got an hour in Hysteria form so you have to take him down fast before he kills Gordon."

Suddenly he was gone so fast that I've could've sworn I saw lightning. "Oh shit, did he just turned into fucking Flash or what?!"

"CHASE AFTER HIM YOU FOOL! SOME WONDERLANDERS CAN'T EVEN HANDLE HYSTERIA!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M ON IT!"

Like False Face, I ran as fast as the wind itself.

... (Det. Gordon's Narrative)

Penguin was leading towards the underground of Arkham Asylum. The plan is to get Lachrimae and get out. After being told about a certain partnership with Hugo and the Dollmaker. There's no way I'm going to just stand aside and let this madness continue. "We're almost there, Commissioner." said Penguin, "But I must warn you, if Cheshire starts beating you up there's no way I can help you."

"We'll see about that."

If she does I wouldn't blame her. I would be mad at me too because I was her only hope that could've saved her from being sent to Arkham. Some hope I turned out to be. What a joke.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Protect The Forgiven (Cheshire's Narrative)

While I was running to catch up to False Face. I saw upahead that he's being blocked by Riddler's tech wall. "Good job Riddler!" I shouted to him.

"Hurry! I don't know how long I can keep him here!"

"Gotcha!"

I came at False Face fast as I punched him in the jaw. I jump up and pinned him down on the ground. I said to False Face, "Why are you trying to assassinate Gordon?!"

"He's going to ruin all of the Dollmaker's plans! He's a threat to Arkham Wonderland, and that's why he must DIE!"

When he tried shrugging me off I dug my claws into his sides to keep him down. "GET OFF ME!" He pushed me off as he broke through Riddler's wall with all his strength. When I saw him about to lash out at Riddler. I quickly put myself in front of Riddler and took the hit, which was a cut across my chest. But thing is...This cut was pretty deep. I mean deep enough to show part of my rib cage.

My blood sprayed in the air as I fallen into Riddler's arms. False Face continued running to find Gordon. "Oh my God, Chess!" he panicked but he held me and tried to put pressure on the wound, "You didn't need to protect me! I'm not worth saving you idiot!"

I couldn't help but smile as I said, "Geez, love you too Riddler." My wound healed up fast but I lost a lot of blood. I stand up and said to him, "Go back to your room and stay there until it's safe."

"Are you out of your mind?! I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

Before I cold protest, part of my upper uniform snap open from the tear. I lift it back up before it could show some more skin. He blushed as he immediately turned away. Heh heh, what a gentlemen for a villain. I asked him, "Um, may I borrow your jacket?"

"Uh, yeah yeah."

He took off his jacket quickly and gave it to me without looking. I put it on me and zip it up, thank goodness it goes up all the way to the neck, "This is a pretty cool version of your Riddler uniform." I said as he finally turned around to look. He smiled shyly and said, "It looks a little big on you though."

"Not surprised, you're pretty tall. Well come on then we better hurry and stop False Face."

We run down the hallway together.

... (Det. Gordon's Narrative)

We were just in front of the main entrance of this huge gate. Upon it read across in red and black bold letters, ARKHAM-WONDERLAND. "What exactly is this?" I asked Penguin.

"The real home for villains, well at least it's supposed to be. Give me a moment."

He went to the left side that has a key card slider and a hand print scanner. "They allow you to just walk in and out with no problem?"

"...Even though I'm reformed. We're all marked as a villain forever."

"How so?"

After he slid his card and place his hand on the scanner. The door opened before us revealing a white hallway. Oswald walked up to me and revealed an Arkham symbol behind his neck. He said, "Courtesy from Hugo Strange. Any villain he thinks is worthy to his Arkham Wonderland, he marks them. I've been put through the Arkham Arcade challenges, the difference was they didn't aired those fights until Cheshire arrived."

"You mean Lachrimae."

"Stop calling her that. It's not even her real name."

He turned to the open entrance and said, "Let's proceed now shall we?" Once we took a few steps all of a sudden he froze.

"What's the matter?"

I looked ahead of him and saw something coming straight at us and fast. This creature that wears the face of Red Orchid jumped up and attack us...Wait, no he's coming after me!

Before I could even flinched Red was pounced on by Jervis Tetch. Where the hell did he came from?!

"TAA DAA!" he shouted so cheerfully, "Mad Hatter is on the scene!"

"What the hell?" I said, too surprised to even know what's going here.

"Is that False Face?" said Penguin.

"Right you are Jubjub Bird!"

"That's False Face?!" I said.

"And I'm about kill ALL OF YOU!"

He got up fast throwing off the Mad Hatter. When I tried to pull out my gun to shoot him, he swiped it out of my hand and crushed it. "I'm going to eat you alive!" he shouted as he raise his claw hand to strike. But suddenly it was wrapped but some kind of sharp tail, and he was pulled back so roughly he hit the ground again. I followed the tail with my eyes as I see that it lead to Lachrimae. Riddler was standing right beside her with two swords that has green tech lines that run all over its metal.

"Ready for round two, fucker?!" said Lachrimae as she cracked her knuckles.

"Chess!" said Jervis so happy to see her, "Are you here to protect Gordon too?!"

"Somewhat."

"How?" said Penguin clenching the handle of his umbrella tightly in anger, "How the hell did he knew we were coming?"

"We have eyes everywhere, Jubjub Bird." said False Face who's getting up.

"Make another move and I'll cut your hand off!" shouted Cheshire.

"SO SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!"

He ripped his own hand to get to me. Jervis shoved me out of the way, and jump to kick him in the face. I saw Lachrimae run towards them and she clawed at False Face's back. Riddler and Penguin quickly pulled me away from the fight as they protected me. Why? Villains do this! Hell usually when someone wants to kill me they'll help them!

All of a sudden False Face Roared as a gust of wind blow Jervis and Lachrimae away from him. How the hell can this be False Face?! The False Face I know wears a mask and disguises as other people. He doesn't turn to a monster and acts like a rabid animal! "What the hell happened to him?" I asked out loud from my thoughts.

"The same thing that happened to Cheshire." said Riddler, "Somehow or another, the White Rabbit infected False Face with something."

"White Rabbit?"

"You know, the Man-In-White."

Lachrimae wasn't lying? So what she said she saw was really true... Oh God, Lachrimae, forgive me.

False Face suddenly reattach his hand as he went after me again. But both Lachrimae and Jervis tackled him, and they both slammed his head against the ground. When he went still, I thought they killed him but I heard him groan. They bunny ears and tail disappeared as his eyes went back to normal. When Red's face disappeared and revealed his own, he panicked as he said, "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" He covered his face with both of his hands as we heard him cried.

He said, "What am I doing here? Where's my mask?"

"You don't remember?" said Lachrimae.

"Mad March must've sealed himself back in." said Jervis.

We were all silent until Lachrimae and Jervis helped False Face stand up. "My mask," he said, "I need my mask."

"There there, Mad March." he said, "you'll get your mask back.

"I'm going to go take him back to his room Chess. He needs rest." Jervis guide False Face down the hallway. Lachrimae looked at me as she asked, "Are you okay?"

I couldn't find my voice for a moment until I said, "Yeah." I walked past Riddler and Penguin to stand in front of her. She looks like an entirely different person. I said, "I came here to get you."

She chuckled as she said, "What for?"

"Lachrimae you don't belong here. I've realized my mistake and I'm so sorry that I didn't believed you."

"It's a little late for that Commissioner. I'm right where I belong."

"No you don't, you're not a villain!"

"So what?! Do you really think proving me innocent now is going change anyone's view about me?! Everyone has seen what I can do, and I know for sure that everyone in Gotham thinks of me as a monster."

"No one has seen the Arkham Arcade show, Lachrimae!"

"...What?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: I Am Home (Cheshire's Narrative)

Did I heard him correctly? All this time, no one has been watching the Arkham Arcade challenges?

"Hugo Strange is observing you as an experiment." said Commissioner Gordon Please Lachrimae there's still a chance to set things right."

"...Heh... Heh heh...AH HA HA HA HA HA!" I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "That bastard! He wants a show? Well I'll give him a show."

"Lachrimae listen to me!"

"NO YOU LISTEN!" He took a step back from me by my outburst. "You don't understand. I'm already a villain whether I committed a crime or not. I can't go back to the way I use to be. I like this power, I like the feeling that now I can protect the ones I care about."

"Do you actually think that anyone who's convicted here will be your friend?" he said, "They're criminals, Lachrimae you're innocent!"

"Stop calling me that. Lachrimae is dead. She died when you put me here. I begged you to not put me in Arkham. I screamed that I was innocent, but even you didn't believed me."

"...Please...Let me mend my mistake. You don't have to forgive me."

"...You're already forgiven Commissioner...You know I wanted to be just like you...To be a hero...Now I realize there's no such thing, I was chasing a foolish dream."

I walked over to Riddler's side and said, "My name is Cheshire Tetch, and this is where I belong. With my father, and with my new family."

"Lachri-...Cheshire...Please..." I see his pleading eyes to come with him. I then said, "I have no where else to go, Commissioner. As far as I know it, I am home."

Penguin walked over to Jim and said, "This is for the best. Let her be. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

The Commissioner was looking at me with sad eyes as he finally said, "Think over it, Cheshire. There might be a way."

They both took their leave as Riddler transformed his swords back into bracelets. He asked me, "Are you okay?"

"For now."

My transformation disengaged as I was back to my normal self. "Let's go back inside." he said as we walked down the hallway together.

... (Det. Gordon's Narrative)

I can't believe she decided to stay. What can be possibly there for her that she would stay? "You look hurt, Commissioner." said Penguin noticing my expression.

"Only because I know I've fucked up big time. She doesn't belong here."

"No she doesn't. At least not while the Dollmaker and Hugo are still alive. Those two ruined her life since the very beginning."

"...What do you mean?"

"From what I know. Cheshire's mother died here since the day she was born. She was always meant to come back to Arkham."

... (Cheshire's Narrative)

The next day there was no Arkham Arcade challenge today which was a little weird for me. They said that they're going to give me a rest for a while ever since my battle with False Face. Riddler joined me in my room so we can watch movies. Apparently he doesn't get to see movies often so it was fascinating for him because the stories are so new to him.

Jervis disappeared again to who knows where. He's like on and off about spending time with me, and I barely get the chance to ask him questions about my mother. One thing for sure though, I need to keep alert for Hugo Strange and this Dollmaker. Whatever they want with me, I must have something special that interests them. Once I find out what, I'll use it against them.

"What?!" said Riddler while watching Repo The Genetic Opera, "Why didn't the girl move away, so Rotti wouldn't take the gun?! I can't believe the father died!"

I couldn't help myself but chuckle as I said, "Well that's tragedy for you."

"Okay I have to admit, for a musical it wasn't bad. But still it could've have at least a happy ending for them. Poor girl now need to fend for herself."

I'm just glad I didn't have to fend for myself that much at least. I've made a good friend that I'm really starting to like. "Okay what do you want to watch next?"

"I've haven't seen any of these movies so you pick."

"Alright, I feel like for something comedy. How about A Million Ways To Die In The West?"

"Sure, put it on."

We actually should be watching comedy. We need more laughs in Arkham Wonderland.

TO BE CONTINUED

ARKHAM-WONDERLAND: HYSTERIA

... (A Few Words Behind The Story)

It's true that I based this story from Deadman Wonderland which is an animation show that belongs to Funimation so all copyrights belong to them. But I didn't want Arkham Wonderland to be the same story as theirs, and that's why I changed it up and gave a total new plot for this story.

Anyway for those who have been reading my story I thank you very much, and it inspires me to write more for the Arkham Wonderland Series. Yes you can nitpick it all you like, comment what I'm doing wrong and I'll try to make it better. I would like to make Arkham Wonderland really worth while to keep on writing.

Again thank you all so much for taking the time to read my fan fiction stories.

- CrimsonWords


End file.
